L'oméga de ses yeux
by Saturdayprophet
Summary: C'est une histoire qui est partie de rien. D'un meurtre annoncé en bas d'une page de journal télé. Qui aurait pu savoir où ça allait les mener ? [Destiel]
1. Une Histoire Partie de Rien

Hello et bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle fanfiction magnifique sans aucun but, avec un titre nul qui ne sert à rien ! Non, plus sérieusement. C'est ma nouvelle fanfic.

Laissez moi m'expliquer: J'ai une maladie absolument normale pour tout ce qui concerne l'Omegaverse, depuis que j'ai lu - et lis toujours - la série d'Aastel sur le fandom Sherlock (La Liberté s'écrit avec un M, que je recommande. C'est juste... Poney. Et si vous me connaissez, vous savez que c'est un compliment.) et j'ai commencé à avoir l'idée stupide de : EEEEH, SI J EN ECRIVAIS ?  
Donc voilà. **Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne connaissent pas le principe de l'Omegaverse:** Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où la perception des gens est basée sur un système de dynamiques qui altèrent votre physique selon votre caste (Alpha, Bêta, Oméga), d'odeurs dégagées par les êtres et en général d'une hiérarchie. Cet univers est assez utilisé pour des trucs de MA (mais si, les machins de cul interdits par le site, vous savez). j'en ai fait une courte explication dans une partie du chapitre, mais je suis assez nulle en explications. Très nulle même.  
Cette fanfic est donc un SEMI UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. je fais fort. Je ne peux pas écrire de choses en total UA: j'ai donc intégré nos amis les chasseurs, Monsieur l'ange en trench dans un contexte de monde omegaverse.

Mais vous savez ce que ça signifie.  
Ca signifie qu'il y aura des fesses dans cette chose que je vais écrire.  
Je veillerai à le signaler au début du chapitre, au cas où.

**Ce que vous pouvez trouver dans cette future fanfic: **Du Destiel, de l'angst, du sang, des mutilations, des morts, plein de choses joyeuses qui vous font sûrement très plaisir. Et un Ship Mystère.  
**Ce que vous ne pouvez pas trouver: **De la logique, de la bonne écriture.

Bonne lecture. Très sérieusement, je ne suis pas emballée par ce premier chapitre. J'ai peur de tout foirer, et il est assez moche et pas beau du tout. Du coup j'ai du mal. Si vous pouviez me laisser votre avis... Merci !

* * *

_Flash info: Un cadavre a été retrouvé, méconnaissable et mutilé, dans la ville de ... dans le sud de l'Etat. Les autorités compétentes sont déjà sur place. _

Des fois, il suffisait de rien pour tout faire démarrer. D'une clé dans une serrure, d'une voiture qui se lançait à toute allure, d'un PNJ qui vous donne une pièce unique au lieu d'argent. Des fois, il suffit de tout pour que rien ne démarre: entouré de ses richesses, de ses amis et de son amour, on ne peut que s'emmerder si rien n'arrive.  
Cette histoire est partie d'un rien.

Une trentaine de mots qui défilent en bas d'un écran, sous une image d'une de ces femmes qui n'ont rien fait, rien vu mais qui croient tout savoir. Une trentaine de mots, sur un bandeau bleu: c'est rien.  
Pour deux Winchester en recherche de travail, c'est tout.

Le bunker commençait à devenir un peu trop vide et trop silencieux, à leurs yeux.

Dean avait commencé à regarder l'intégrale de _The Dark Knight_ sur l'ordi de Sam, car celui-ci réquisitionnait d'office leur poste de télé fraîchement installé. Deux semaines sans un seul cas de possession, de loups-garous, de fantômes, même pas un petit démon tout moche avec sa queue plantée dans le cul qui s'agite en faisant tshhhh quand on lui balance de l'eau bénite dessus. Rien, strictement rien.  
Les yeux dans le vide, il avait presque manqué de remarquer le petit bandeau en bas de la page.  
Presque.  
Mais rien ne reste inaperçu aux yeux d'un chasseur en manque d'affaires.

Ils avaient rapidement embarqués leurs affaires, leurs réserves de _contrage_ de 'peu importe ce que c'est, on va lui défoncer la face et s'interroger après sur quel type de machin surnaturel c'est' - les termes sont de Dean -. Le coffre avait claqué. Deux heures pour regarder autour, les environs, un possible cimetière indien ou un motel - le plus proche, si possible, du lieu du crime -. Les infos écrites à l'arrache sur un papier, noms, adresses... Tout.

L'histoire est partie d'un rien. D'une bannière qui défile en bas d'un écran de télévision.

Maintenant, les yeux rivés sur la route, Dean commence à se demander si c'est bien normal, d'aller par là-bas. L'univers dans lequel ils évoluent est un univers hostile, qui au fur et à mesure que les Winchester quittent le nord pour le sud le devient de plus en plus.  
La raison tient en un mot.  
Bêta.

Sam est un Bêta, au grand dam de son alpha de frère. Sam est un Bêta, la dynamique la plus incompréhensible et la plus contraignante de l'univers. Les mains crispées sur le volant, Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher, alors qu'il conduit, de penser qu'il emmène son frère se faire poignarder dans le dos dans une ruelle sombre à tous les coups.  
Les Etats-Unis sont un des premiers pays à avoir accepté leur présence au sein de leur communauté: la classe qui a besoin de différencier un homme d'une femme, d'un de chaque pour se reproduire. La classe presque invisible, sans odeur réelle. La classe effacée, la classe discrète.  
La classe insulte, la classe de son frère.

"Sam...?  
\- Oui, Dean ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, d'aller là bas."

**~O~**

La route est longue, jusqu'à la ville de ... Et son frère s'est endormi, sur le siège à coté de lui. Les lumières des lampadaires, de l'autoroute ou des chemins perdus - toutes les routes sont bonnes et les ramèneront forcément là où ils doivent aller. La route est longue, jusqu'à leur ville. La route est longue et ils se perdront avant d'arriver.  
Dean pense à Castiel. Un ange tombé du ciel, littéralement, dans un monde où il n'a rien compris, dont les règles lui passaient par dessus la tête. Dean se souvient avoir du tout lui expliquer: Les Alphas, les Omégas et les Bêtas. Les meneurs, les aimés et les rejetés, si l'on voulait caricaturer ça grossièrement.

Il avait du lui expliquer pourquoi des odeurs venaient agresser les narines sensibles de son véhicule, le poussant au début à suivre dans la rue des personnes inconnues et attirantes. Il avait dû lui annoncer qu'il était soumis à ce genre de règles, aussi : les chaleurs, le manque. La loi olfactive, les droits des territoires, compagnons, liens...  
"Et les bêtas, Dean ?" avait-il demandé. "Et Sam ?"  
Alors le chasseur avait du tout reprendre depuis le début.  
Parce que son frère, avec sa caste à la con, changeait tout.  
Un alpha, homme ou femme, peut dans le meilleur des cas se trouver un oméga avec qui il se liera, aura plein de gosses qui feront également la même chose. Son odeur apporte à elle-seule, dans toute une pièce, la confirmation qu'il est là pour vous... Comment il avait dit ? Ah oui_. Later la gueule si vous approchez de trop près sans demander_. D'ailleurs, la senteur unique de Dean, corsée - comme du cuir et du cidre mêlés - laissait bien assez deviner ce qu'il était.  
Un oméga, lui, peut espérer trouver un alpha. Encore une fois, le sexe importe peu. Son odeur le définit comme tel: l'odeur indique tout, c'est bien connu.  
Mais les bêtas.  
Sans odeur.  
Sans oméga ou alpha. Il arrive bien sûr que l'un se mêle à l'autre, mais en résultent des couples fragiles.

La route est longue, jusqu'à la ville de ... Et Sam s'agite dans son sommeil. Dean n'a pas dévié de la route. Il est resté concentré, tout le long de son explication mentale.  
Castiel avait évidemment tout compris, dès le début. Castiel...  
L'ange tombé du ciel pour lui. Dean avait su qu'il resterait pour lui, resterait le sien pour la vie. Son coeur s'emballe à sa pensée. Son sang s'échauffe, ses mains serrent le volant un peu plus fort.

"Dean, tu pues..."

Et apparemment, son odeur s'y met aussi.

**~O~**

Arrivés deux heures plus tard, en pleine nuit, dans la ville de ... Les rues sombres succèdent à des allées éclairées, les cahots de la route accidentée, du pont qu'ils ont du traverser à de l'asphalte fraîchement entretenu; des arbres ployant sous les rayons de la lune qui se reflètent sur la carrosserie luisante de Bébé - la voiture, la seule et unique avec un nom pareil - à des maisons basses et deux-trois barres d'immeubles qui se courent après; les oiseaux de nuit divers et variés dont les deux hommes, l'alpha comme le bêta, n'ont rien à carrer, à des personnes bourrées qui se prennent pour des oiseaux en pleine rue.  
Rapidement, après avoir regardé sur la feuille de papier sur les genoux de Sam, le trentenaire tourne et retourne en rond dans les rues.  
Du coin de l'oeil, il lui est possible de repérer un ameutement, des gyrophares et d'autres joyeusetés.  
Destination pour la matinée.

Le motel se trouve actuellement de l'autre côté de la ville. Pour la précision, on repassera. De toute manière, des paillettes dans les yeux et l'impression qu'autour de lui le monde va s'effondrer, le blond sait bien que s'il ne s'endort pas il risque de s'encastrer dans un mur.  
"Sam... Ca y est, on est arrivés. "  
Sa voix résonne dans l'habitacle. Même lui, après s'être calmé de ses émotions à penser à Castiel, peut sentir les relents de sa propre odeur qui a imprégné les sièges.  
"Prends les sacs, je te rejoins devant la chambre."

Sam sort de la voiture en acquiesçant , sort leurs sacs pendant que son aîné va demander une chambre. Deux lits. Une réceptionniste à moitié scotchée au film porno du samedi soir lui tend la clé, lui indique la pièce qu'ils viennent de louer à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Demi-tour, sourire narquois de la vieille dame.

"Sinon, vous savez, je propose des chambres insonorisées pour un très bon prix... Et puis ça évite aux odeurs de se propager.  
\- ... Merci. Ca ira."  
_C'est mon frère_, il a envie d'ajouter._ C'est un Bêta, faites pas chier._

Il ressort, les mains dans les poches et la clé avec, montre du pouce la porte où ils vont aller. Chambre numéro quatorze. Les sacs se balancent légèrement. La chambre aux couleurs beiges et noirâtres fait à peine grimacer. Trois fenêtres, deux lits, kitchenette dans un coin, salle de bain dans l'autre. Des draps noirs, deux paires de rideaux marrons. Une moquette qui a l'air d'en avoir vu d'autres essuyer leurs pieds sur elle, des murs peints dans une couleur chair qui donne l'impression de respirer à chaque crépitement de l'ampoule au dessus d'eux.  
_Vivement qu'on ai réglé cette affaire_, pense Dean.  
C'est sa dernière pensée, avant de s'effondrer, tout habillé, sur le premier lit venu. Son dernier geste est pour atteindre le flingue de sa poche et le glisser sous l'oreiller.  
On est jamais trop prudents.

Le plus jeune Winchester jette un oeil au tas qui ronfle déjà, soupire et ferme la porte sur eux.  
Demain est un autre jour. Demain, il faudra se lever, s'oublier et ne pas s'éloigner de la mission première:  
Botter le cul du machin qui vit par ici.

**~O~**

"Agents..."  
Combien de fois ont-ils du le répéter aujourd'hui ? Dickinson et Harris. _Iron Maiden, _bien sûr. Ils ont tellement de cartes qu'ils n'en ont plus vraiment quelque chose à faire, de qui ils empruntent pour faire quoi.  
Tant qu'ils ne sont pas connus, tout va.

Les portes de la morgue se referment sur eux. L'odeur aseptisée - cadavres camouflés par des senteurs qui ne sont pas naturelles pour décourager des nécrophiles de venir en douce les voir peut-être ? - fait froncer les sourcils et palpiter leurs narines. Les gens qui bossent ici eux-mêmes ont cette odeur de cadavre qu'on veut arracher à l'univers basiquement olfactif auquel il appartient.

Les talons de leurs chaussures cirées pour paraître neuves résonnent sur les dalles du batiment administratif. Leurs cartes sont sorties et resorties, leurs noms épelés et perçus comme 'un manque de chance' ou un 'blasphème'. L'odeur de l'Alpha, élément étranger dans cet univers sans logique, l'odeur de Dean attire sur lui les yeux des fantômes vivants qui arpentent ces longs couloirs vides de vie. Personne ne semble remarquer son frère Sam. Habitué à l'absence d'odeurs, peut-être ?  
Les chuchotis dans leurs dos semblent pourtant si réels...

"Vous venez pour voir le cadavre ?"  
Un tiroir qui s'ouvre. Glissement du chariot-lit, roulettes parfaitement graissées et petite secousse qui secoue le drap. La dernière pudeur d'un être encastré de force loin de la vie et poussé vers la mort.  
" Avant de vous le sortir, j'aimerais savoir si vous craignez les odeurs... Disons, étranges.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là?"  
La question de Sam atteint en plein coeur. Fronçement de sourcil du gars en face. _Tu t'attendais pas à ce qu'on soit deux ? Tu t'es fié à ton nez ? A bosser dans une morgue, c'est pas la meilleure idée. _

"J'entends que si ça ne risque pas, vous, de vous déranger, votre partenaire pourrait avoir du m-

\- Ca ira, coupe Dean. On est là pour voir ce truc.  
\- Ce n'est pas un truc. "

"Allons-y. " Soupire-t-il, une fois les portes vitrées fermées -aucune intimité. Et pourtant personne autour.

**~O~**

Cette histoire est partie d'un rien. D'un simple mot en bas d'un écran de télévision. L'Alpha relève le drap sur un corps blanc, doucement. Recule d'un pas vers la sortie, instinctivement.  
C'est un homme, une vingtaine d'années. Peut-être était-ce un homme plus qu'il ne l'est désormais. Le long de sa peau blafarde, des dizaines de petites rides noires courent, le long de ses jambes et de ses bras. Des vaisseaux sanguins éclatés font comme une carte délabrée dans son corps, sur son corps. Plus l'on remonte et plus la chair déjà rigidifiée de l'homme se couvre de craquelures noircies, pour arriver à sa cage thoracique...  
C'est à ce moment là que Dean a arrêté de regarder.

Un large triangle noir se découpe dans le matériau humain qui forme leur victime. Un triangle noir, grouillant, curieusement vivant, qui _palpite_ sous la lumière crue de la morgue, un triangle comme un corset pour enserrer le torse.  
Un triangle gravé dans la peau, et rempli de mouches gelées dont les ailes miroitent sadiquement.

Les mots ne suffisent pas pour décrire ça. En temps que chasseurs, ils avaient vu bien pire avant cette horreur. Mais l'odeur qui s'en dégage tourne et brûle les sens du plus grand des deux. Il titube, manque de s'effondrer. Les bras de Dean le retiennent, le tire en dehors, loin de cette scène.  
Les pensées de sa tête tournent et s'entrechoquent. Des milliers de mouches brillent et balancent des éclairs, voilà le tonnerre... L'instant rebondit comme un millénaire...  
"Sam..."  
Deux millénaires...

"Sam."  
Trois centenaires.  
"Sam..."

**~O~**

Assis sur un banc, Sam peine à reprendre ses esprits, la tête dans les mains. Des hommes passent autour, il entend leurs commentaires et sent leurs yeux chargés de haine sur lui. Sam peine à reprendre ses esprits, alors que Dean, téléphone à l'oreille, attend impatient que la personne à l'autre bout décroche.  
"Sam ? Si ça va pas, tu veux qu'on...  
\- Je vais bien, Dean. Juste besoin de respirer. Il te répond ?  
\- Ca sonne. "

Silence. Tuuuut. Tuuuut.  
" Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je pense, énonce Dean clairement, les yeux rivés sur les passants qui commencent à grogner derrière eux - une odeur pour deux - Que si on a une affaire, on ne peut pas la régler seuls."

C'est une affaire partie de rien. Alors peut-être que ça serait tout, à la fin. Le cadet Winchester regarde son frère sourire au téléphone, tout expliquer. C'est une affaire partie de rien.  
"Castiel va arriver."  
C'est une affaire sur le point de se compliquer.


	2. Les Mains dans les Poches

Hey tout le monde, bienvenue ou rebienvenue sur cette fanfic !  
Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos follows/reviews - auxquelles j'essaye de répondre le plus vite possible une fois reçues - qui m'ont réconfortées quant au niveau du chapitre précédent.  
Dans ce chapitre... Eh bien... Vous verrez. Un petit détail cependant. Je m'attache toujours à décrire la naissance d'une relation. Alors là, j'ai eu envie de changer. Ahahah.  
Oui, le destiel est déjà établi. Vous verrez.

Pour ce qui est des rythmes de publication, je vais sans doute en rester à 1 chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Je sais, c'est long, mais faire plus vite rend des chapitres glauques.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :33  
(oui, si vous lisez sur ordinateur, je suis désolée des titres de chapitre. Je hais les titres. )

* * *

"Je vais lui offrir une montre pour remplacer son cadran solaire angélique... " Grogne Dean en regardant sa montre. "Ca fait trois heures qu'il devrait être là ! "

Ca fait trois heures que Dean attend Castiel, avec Sam, assis sur un banc. Leur affaire partie de rien sent l'attente et le vide. Ils n'ont rien à faire. Ils attendent. C'est tout, c'est rien. Castiel ne saurait pas les retrouver, autrement. Ils attendent.  
"T'es certain qu'il t'a dit qu'il viendrait ici ?"  
L'air autour d'eux s'est rafraîchi. Il est rempli d'odeurs gelées - Alphas qui passent en distillant autour d'eux des impressions hostiles - et si différentes de celle du Winchester.  
Ici, au fin fond de l'état de... Les odeurs agressent. Il s'agit d'huile de moteur et de cannelle brûlée, de vanille âcre et de cendre. Sous-entendu de souffre sur teinte d'herbe roussie par le soleil. Tout un monde absent à la limite du défunt. Un monde qui ne veut pas de Sam.

Ce sont ces odeurs, d'ailleurs, qui lui fichent un mal de crâne pas possible. Son odorat n'est pas plus développé que ça, ordinairement: à peine si il peut repérer dans une foule son frère, ou distinguer une personne d'une autre. Même pour un Bêta, cette caractéristique est rare.  
Il en est quasiment un paria parmi les parias. Comme si il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.  
Ce sont donc les odeurs autour d'eux qui lui filent un mal de tête impossible. Elles lui sautent dans les narines, dévalent les canaux nasaux et envoient dans son cerveau des milliers de messages.  
Pour un seul même résultat.  
_Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici._

"Sam ?"  
_Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Casse-toi. Même ton frère a plus sa place. _Les pensées sont insidieuses et dégoulinantes de haines. _Casse-toi. _Elles tambourinent à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il sent. _Casse-toi. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles lui en veulent tellement ? Pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi ?  
_Casse-toi.  
_Mais fermez-la.  
"Sam ? "

Il relève la tête, entouré d'un nuage dilué de milliers de senteurs étrangères. Elles n'accrochent pas à sa peau, pas à ses cheveux qui flottent dans l'air. Un rayon du soleil timide, sur le point de se cacher derrière un nuage, lui effleure ses mèches brunes. Comme une auréole à un ange tombé et brisé.  
Mais on n'a jamais dit aux anges de partir, de se casser.  
Mais on a jamais agressé un ange pour ce qu'il était.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu veux rentrer ?" Sa voix est inquiète. _Tu veux partir ? _semble-t-il demander. "Je comprends pas, Cas aurait dû arriver depuis longtemps. Un coup d'ailes, on lui a filé l'adresse et il arrivait, non ! "

Les yeux de son cadet sur lui rappellent à Dean combien il s'inquiète et s'énerve trop facilement pour l'ange. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, hein. Pas de sa faute si l'ange avait l'habitude désagréable de se foutre dans un bordel pas possible quand il s'agissait d'entrer en contact avec la vie humaine, ou en matières de relation... En beaucoup de choses, en somme. Heureusement pour l'aîné du duo, l'ange n'était pas totalement dépourvu de sens pratique, et il les avait sortis de bon nombre de mauvais pas plusieurs fois, avant de les plonger la plupart du temps dans des situations ambiguës et improbables qui se soldaient généralement par une explication confuse.  
Dean est heureux que Castiel soit avec eux. Mais si il pouvait bouger son cul parce qu'ils se les gèlent, sur un banc, il en serait encore plus content.

"Putain mais qu'est'c'qu'il branle..."

**~O~**

Cinq heures. Ils ont passé cinq heures, gelés, sur ce maudit banc. Cinq heures à se tourner les pouces, à se raconter des anecdotes, à problématiser leur problème, le thématiser - Sam a tenté de faire une dissertation dessus pour passer le temps. Il n'a pas réussi. Peut-être parce qu'un cadavre n'est pas un sujet suffisamment large -...  
Tout ça pour que, à l'heure où ils avaient prévus de se lever et de partir dignement dans le soleil couchant, une explosion en arrière-plan au ralenti, Castiel était arrivé, les mains dans les poches et l'air légèrement perdu.  
Il s'est posé sur le banc, comme si de rien n'était. Les yeux grand ouverts de Dean le fixent, à moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passe. Peut-être parce que le sang qui monte habituellement à son cerveau est à moitié gelé par le manque d'activité.  
"Cas ?"

Le prénom résonne et roule, sorti du fond de sa gorge. Comme un joyau ou comme une pierre que l'on voudrait précieuse. Il a encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il est là.  
"Désolé du retard. "  
Sam secoue la tête. Sa manière de dire 'C'est rien' lui amène au creux des narines et de sa gorge l'odeur de l'ange. Quelque chose d'ancien. La senteur d'un vieux livre, peut-être, sur une touche acide de miel. Une odeur déconcertante, dont la singularité vient aussi du fait qu'elle se marie et se même parfaitement à celle de son frère.  
Deux Alphas ensemble...  
Et après, c'est le cadet l'anormal.

"Ca ne va pas, Sam ?  
\- Mal de tête... Ca va passer.  
\- D'accord. "  
Regards gênés. Bleu et brume. Sourire rassurant. _T'en fais pas, je vais bien. _C'est pas un mal de crâne qui va abattre Sam Winchester. Il tente de faire bonne figure, pour ne pas alarmer, reste le dos droit contre le banc en pierre si froid, la respiration régulière qui le bombarde tout aussi régulièrement de haine.  
Tenir encore.  
"Bon, lance Dean. C'est bien gentil, de te pointer quand on t'appelle, hein. Mais je sais pas si t'as vu l'heure, mais on est juste à se geler le cul ici depuis cinq heures."

La délicatesse fait homme. Il ne veut pas blesser l'ange en face de lui. Pourtant, ses mots font apparaître dans la couleur glacée du regard adulé - Castiel a les yeux qui font rêver au Ciel - de la neige de douleur.  
Le ton du chasseur s'adoucit un peu.  
"Enfin, ce que je voulais dire... La prochaine fois, on essayera de se mettre au chaud. Ou je t'offrirai une montre. "

Sourire, inclinaison de la tête brune.  
"Tu n'as pas besoin.  
\- J'ai envie.  
\- Peut-être. Mais tu n'as pas besoin. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.  
\- ... Ouais. C'est bon, c'est passé. Tu as pu réfléchir à ce que c'était que ce machin ?  
\- J'ai essayé.  
\- Et ?  
\- ... Rien. "

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandissent un peu. Ses mains sortent de ses poches, se rejoignent sur ses jambes, poings fermés.  
Ils ont poirauté pour un ange pendant cinq heures pour s'entendre dire rien ?  
Sam grogne un peu à côté. Mouvement simultané des deux autres hommes.

"Sam ?"  
Un écho de voix qui se mêlent, comme leurs odeurs.

"Ca va aller, je vous ai dit, soupire le brun. Je vais juste... Aller chercher un truc ou deux, d'accord ? On a attendu, Cas a rien, et moi j'ai juste envie de m'avaler une boite de Doliprane avant de me frapper contre un mur. Je vais aller voir du côté des archives, si il y a déjà eu quelques problèmes du genre. "  
Il a un petit sourire en coin en se levant, le bas du dos douloureux.  
"Et je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Ca se sent."

Quand même les odeurs de son frère et de l'ange qui les accompagnent - odeurs complémentaires - se mêlent et lui hurlent qu'il interrompt quelque chose, le Winchester préfère s'éloigner. Il n'est même pas sûr que son frère ait entendu ce qu'il disait, qu'il s'éloignait, qu'il allait plus loin.  
Il n'est même pas sûr que Dean ait compris que leurs odeurs en venaient à lui filer l'envie de s'enfiler la boîte de Doliprane pour s'empêcher de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

**~O~**

Les mains dans les poches, il marche désormais dans des rues vides de sens. Il commence à faire vraiment froid, dans la ville de ... et Sam ne sait pas si il a bien fait de les laisser. Car si les rues sont vides de sens et de sang, il a eu la bonne idée d'emprunter la voie principale. Celle où circule, aux heures de pointe, des centaines de personnes plus ou moins ivres et plus ou moins intéressées dans les histoires de dynamiques.  
L'élan bêta est déjà, en soi, difficile à rater. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze, lorsqu'il arpente une foule de gens qui se sépare sur son passage, il fait sensation. Du fait de sa voix, peut-être ?

En tout cas, il a l'impression de divaguer et de se perdre plus que d'avancer sérieusement. Peut-être la faute à ce qui l'entoure. Ceux qui l'entourent. Les mains dans les poches, il marche dans des rues qu'il vide de sens. La tête haute et le dos droit, les yeux vers l'horizon et des excuses qui sortent de sa bouche lorsqu'il bouscule in intentionnellement quelqu'un. Les mains dans les poches, il avance. Il tressaille à peine quand il sent quelque chose s'étaler dans son dos.  
Aucun oiseau dans le ciel, gris certes mais loin de pleuvoir. Des ricanements qui poussent et fleurissent autour.  
_Casse-toi._  
Et les odeurs qui reviennent.

Les mains dans les poches, Sam accélère son pas dans la rue principale. Il n'a pas peur, non. Son coeur bat à peine plus vite. Cette ville lui semble peuplée d'alphas, uniquement. Une ville remplie de connards dyna...Dynamophobes ? Betaphobes ? Il n'est même pas sûr qu'un terme existe pour décrire ce genre de personnes.  
Une ville où sa dynamique n'est pas acceptée, en tout cas. Il y en a tellement.  
Et toutes hurlent _Casse toi ! _quand il marche dans les rues.

Les mains dans les poches, Sam passe la porte d'un bâtiment aux allures officielles. Une secrétaire, occupée à feuilleter on ne sait vraiment quoi, jette un coup d'oeil et fronce le nez.  
Son odeur à elle frappe le Winchester pour s'additionner à sa migraine. Parfaite combinaison pour l'empêcher d'avoir une réaction normale à sa voix déprimante.  
"C'est pour quoâ ? "  
Elle a cet accent qui transforme les 'oi' en 'â'.

Un coup de badge plus tard - FBI, tout ce qu'il faut pour exciter les sens d'une fonctionnaire en mal de sensations fortes - elle est tout sourire crispé et talons qui claquent sur le carrelage froid du hall.  
Les mains dans les poches, il la suit. Elle a beau lui sourire, battre des cils et tenter de se coller contre son corps qui se tend vers le ciel, elle n'est pas 'belle', pour lui. Jugement aussi esthétique que moral. Ses cheveux bruns tirés en arrière, son tailleur strict tâché... On ne veut pas savoir de quoi et son rouge à lèvres impeccable - rouge, trop rouge -. Sa senteur de cire et de citron est justement trop propre, son comportement trop prévisible.  
Ses préjugés remarquables à cinq kilomètres à la ronde.

"Vous savez, d'ordinaire, nous n'autorisons pas les Bêtas, fussent-ils des fédéraux, à pénétrer ici... Mais... Je suis très ouverte..." Elle fait un clin d'oeil. "D'esprit. "  
Disons dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Il la salue d'un simple signe de tête, prend la carte avec son numéro griffonné, une marque de rouge à lèvres impeccable dans le coin supérieur droit. Elle n'est pas 'belle'.  
Sam remonte ses manches. Devant lui, des casiers à perte de vue.  
"Au boulot."

**~O~**

"Dean, tu es certain de ce que tu fais ?  
\- Totalement."  
Pas du tout.  
"J'aimerais quand même que tu prennes en compte le fait que nous sommes dans un parc..."

Il y a des histoires de mains qui se glissent sur des pantalons, du côté de l'aîné Winchester. De senteurs épicées, de couleurs qui se mêlent. Il y a des histoires de Castiel et lui sur un banc. De la chaleur qui s'en va avec les heures qui fuient. Pendant que son frère arpente la rue, Dean a joué.  
Il a joué avec la patience de l'ange, il a joué à le tenter.  
C'était rien au début. A peine ses doigts qui effleurent sa paume, son poignet. Quelques mots qu'il avait dit la voix volontairement plus basse pour le rapprocher de lui et observer le grain de sa peau.  
C'était rien, au début. Ses doigts qui appuient un peu plus longtemps au creux de sa paume et sur son poignet. Ses yeux qui scintillent, leurs lèvres qui s'approchent.  
'Dean, tu es certain de ce que tu fais ?' avait été posé déjà quatre fois.  
Quatre baisers qui les avaient laissés pantelants et dégageant une odeur à ameuter les omégas du quartier.  
Une seule odeur à deux.

"On devrait vraiment se mettre à l'abri." Remarque le brun en trenchcoat, à moitié basculé sur l'homme.  
" T'as peur des gars en chaleur qui vont nous sauter dessus ? "plaisante Dean... Avant de se rendre compte que Castiel, à la différence de son partenaire, ne plaisante pas. " Cas, t'es sérieux ? On est deux, ils vont pas venir et te forcer à les prendre sauvagement !  
\- Mais... D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils dégagent également une odeur qui pourrait nous faire...  
\- Ouais."

Le chasseur se tait un peu. Il se demande si le coeur qui bat dans la poitrine du véhicule bat au même rythme que celui de l'être céleste. Il reprend.  
"Mais là, c'est pas pareil.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'on s'aime. "

Leurs yeux se rencontrent. Le ciel affronte la terre.  
"Je pense tout de même qu'on devrait aller ailleurs.  
-...Okay..."

Et d'un regard qui signifie 'banquette arrière', Dean se lève en prenant ses clés dans sa poche. Le ciel affronte la terre.  
Une seconde, dix, même pas.  
Les portières claquent. Se verrouillent.  
Le chasseur retrouve avec bonheur celui qu'il avait perdu pour plusieurs heures devenues des mois, des millénaires et des univers. Entre leurs corps entremêlés leur union insensée ressemble à un doigt d'honneur levé au système de dynamiques et autres histoires qui les font chier.  
De toute façon, Castiel ne peut pas deviner que cette histoire remplie de baisers brûlants parfumés à l'alcool prendra bien vite un arrière-goût de sang.


	3. Ses talons et son Odeur

Hey tout le monde ! Comme prévu, je reviens deux semaines après avec le chapitre 3. Ahah. Je vous avais manqué hein.  
Sinon, merci pour vos reviews, vos followisations/favorisations et autres ! Vous êtes des licornes adorables.  
Un chapitre encore un peu trop centré autour de Sam, avec son amie la secrétaire... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Dean et Castiel. Ils auront des scènes... Ensemble bien assez tôt.  
Bonne lecture !  
**TW:** Présence d'une certaine violence verbale dans le chapitre.

* * *

Dans le jargon des Winchester, aussi appelé _langage courant avec pas mal de mots grossiers et d'insultes à caractère blasphématoire ou sexuel_, se faire virer des archives quarante minutes après y être entré s'appelle _avoir l'impression que la secrétaire est une salope qui voulait coucher avec nous mais pas transgresser les règles._  
En d'autres termes, le plus jeune des Winchester s'est retrouvé à la rue, sur le trottoir, à regarder la jeune femme fermer derrière lui. Pour être honnête, il aurait bien pu fuir loin - regarder une alpha se trémousser stupidement devant lui pour tenter de se le _faire_ \- s'il n'avait pas eu la conviction qu'interroger la jeune demoiselle pouvait être un atout.  
Il a sorti les mains de ses poches, en a passé une dans la masse de ses cheveux: réflexe instinctif visant à distiller dans l'air ambiant une odeur inexistante. Comme si le vide clamait sa place. Le soleil couchant a disparu, désormais, laissant la place à un ciel mauve, bleuâtre qui tire sur le noir à des endroits. Un ciel de nuit délavé par les rêves des petits enfants. Un ciel couleur âme déglinguée. Sam ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que si, alors que M. - c'est l'initiale sur la carte - fait jouer les clés dans la dernière serrure dans un mouvement innocent de va-et-viens - à d'autres, hein, à d'autres - même la nuit a une odeur, pourquoi pas lui ?

"M.?  
\- Mélanie, corrige machinalement ladite Mélanie en se retournant. Peut-être croit-elle que son stratagème extrêmement complexe de séduction avec une clé dans une serrure a marché.  
\- Mélanie, bien sûr. Beau prénom."

Sourire des deux côtés. Flatté et sûr de sa réussite pour elle. Prétendument enjôleur pour lui.

"J'aurais voulu vous poser quelques questions... Concernant le travail, bien sûr. J'étais venu ici pour faire quelques recherches, mais je pense que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à...  
\- Non, non aucun." Ses yeux ressemblent à deux trous noirs où papillonnent des étincelles étoiles d'envie et de luxure. Son odeur prend et étouffe les sens de Sam: comme on lui vaporisait simultanément du produit à nettoyer les meubles _à la cire d'abeille et au citron rafraîchissant_ dans la bouche et par les narines.  
Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du costume et des postes importants pour une femme de trente ou quarante ans en mal de sexe et fan de Cinquante Nuances - il voit un exemplaire dépasser de son sac. - .  
Surtout quand il s'agit d'une alpha prête à vous sauter dessus en pleine rue.

Peut-être devrait-il reculer, s'enfuir, préférer continuer cette conversation au téléphone pour rester en sécurité. C'est ce que ses sens lui hurlent. Ses sens et son mal de crâne qui est toujours là, contre ses tempes, le long de son nez. Il l'entend à peine lui dire qu'ils vont aller dans un bar qu'elle connaît, un bar "_très tolérant, je vous assure. Nous serons au calme.", _il ne se rend pas compte qu'il la suit instinctivement. Ses chaussures frottent contre le béton du trottoir là où ses talons claquent - un pied devant l'autre, tchak tchak, et on recommence pour avancer comme il faut -. Il la suit. Et leur bruit dans l'instant est une sorte de pendule qui le guide. Un tic-tac de tchak tchak.  
Il ne sait même pas son prénom. L'esprit embrumé, il passe sa main dans la poche de sa veste, sentant des contours familiers sous ses doigts... Ou peut-être le rêve-t-il. Il espère juste que non.

**~O~**

Le bar semble un parfait cliché, alors qu'ils en poussent la porte. Damier à carreaux crème et blanc, presque trop propre pour être vrai au sol. Les meubles sont en bois, les sièges recouverts de cuir tanné brun chocolat. Les murs sont dans le même ton. Dans un coin, une radio diffuse des chansons datant des années 90. Oui, le bar est un parfait cliché, du ventilo' qui tourne au plafond dans l'air gelé de l'instant - faut bien entretenir les stéréotypes- aux deux-trois hommes dans la quarantaine qui se racontent des histoires dans des relents rassurants d'alcool.  
C'est un parfait cliché, jusqu'à la première phrase qui passent les lèvres du plus grand d'entre eux:

"Eh bah alors Mel tu te ramènes avec un omega pour te sucer sous la table pendant que tu finis bourrée ?! Eh, faut pas croire que tout le monde ferait ça ! Lieu public, ma p'tite. "

Ce sont les premiers mots que Sam entend quand il pose un pied dans le bar prétendument tolérant.  
Pour la tolérance, on repassera.  
Ils ont marché pendant cinq minutes, dans un silence triomphant pour elle et douloureux pour lui. Il ne se souvient pas du nom des rues empruntées, de l'heure à laquelle ils sont partis. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre, alors que Mélanie lui dit de ne pas faire attention, qui lui indique qu'il est déjà huit heures trente.  
Il a l'impression qu'il ne dormira pas cette nuit.

"Ne vous en faites pas...  
\- Sam. Sam ... " Son nom sonne curieusement faux, quand il le donne. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, vu qu'il l'est.

" Sam..." répète-t-elle en faisant rouler le nom sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui donne un air vague de caniche prédateur. "Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"  
Il est content de tenir l'alcool, et de ne pas être suffisament éloigné du bar pour pouvoir voir les mains de Mélanie sur le verre, et vérifier qu'on ne tente pas de l'embarquer on ne sait où.  
Il n'aurait pas pu aller chercher par lui-même de toute manière.

"Mélanie, demande-t-il alors qu'elle se rassoit et après l'avoir remerciée, j'aurais à vous poser quelques questions, concernant les récents évènements.  
\- Récents événements ? " Ses yeux papillonnent très vite autour de la pièce. "Vous parlez de la mort de Alec ...? C'est ça ?  
\- Exactement..."

Voilà ce qu'il lui manquait. Le nom du mec. Dans un souci d'éthique, ou peut-être oubli bureaucratique, ils n'avaient rien eu.  
Alec.  
Ca sonnait série télé.

" C'est donc ça que vous cherchiez chez moi, note-t-elle désappointée." _Bah non, bien sûr, notre rencontre a été écrite dans les étoiles et je suis venu pour que tout nous ramène à ce moment précis où nous nous avouons notre amour éternel et indéfectible._  
Bien sûr qu'il était là-bas pour ça.

"Je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça... Mais il est vrai que c'est difficile pour quelqu'un de sa condition... Pardon, de _votre_ condition de vous trouver un travail et de mener une vie dans cette ville... S'il avait eu un Alpha pour le protéger, ou du moins s'était lié avec quelqu'un, je ne dis pas. Mais là, Alec...  
\- Alec était une merde, l'interrompt une voix - la même que tout à l'heure -. Tu le savais et pourtant ça t'a pas empêchée de coucher avec, hein ?"

Apparemment, dans cette ville, la notion de _ne pas connaître plus que ça_ se rapproche plus de celle de Dean que de celle de Sam. Pour illustrer cet exemple, Dean au début de sa relation avec Castiel _ne le connaissait pas plus que ça._

"Eric, je...  
\- Non, ta gueule. " Le dénommé Eric s'approche d'eux: grand, la quarantaine sans doute, il force le Winchester à respirer par à-coups irréguliers. Bordel, que ce type pue ! Et pas le bon type de puanteur - si, si, ça existe - qui indique une incompatibilité des dynamiques, mais simplement une odeur dégueulasse. Bois pourri.

Ce type est pourri, vermoulu, dévoré de l'intérieur.

Mélanie tente une approche pour le calmer. Elle s'est quand même faite insulter plus tôt. Debout, face à lui, elle le défie du regard.  
Conflit de pouvoir. L'air se charge d'odeurs inquiétantes aux narines du seul Bêta présent: joie, anticipation, _soif de sang._ La dernière le fait reculer instinctivement.  
Ca, il connaît.  
"Non, pas ma gueule. Je suis libre, aux dernières nouvelles, de sortir avec qui je veux.  
\- Sortir ? Toi, sortir ? A part sortir tes doigts de ton cul, te trouver un Oméga... Je pense que tu voulais dire...  
\- Ferme là, Eric. "

Sam pense à s'interposer. Il se redresse - quasiment deux mètres de haut, une ombre qui envahit la salle. Dangereuse, inodore si ce n'est peut-être l'impression qu'il dégage - et pose une main sur l'épaule du quarantenaire qui continue d'argumenter à coups de _salope,_ _baiseuse de bêtas_ et autres affirmations qui donnent l'impression qu'il a dû passer dans ses draps.

" Q'est-c'qu'il me veut, l'autre, là ? "  
Sa voix roule et résonne comme un coup de tonnerre, l'éclair prêt à frapper.

"Calmez-vous.  
\- ... Un bêta ? " Eric part dans un rire hystérique. "Un bêta, sérieusement ? T'as pas assez de petites putes comme ça, faut que t'en ramène encore un ? "  
La main de Sam le démange. Elle est si près de sa joue. Il lui suffirait de frapper, frapper tellement fort que ça en ferait taire les odeurs qui tourbillonnent et hurlent autour de lui. Il suffirait qu'il parle encore.  
Il suffirait que Sam se laisse aller à la violence. Ce genre de personne l'énerve tellement.

Sa main quitte l'épaule de l'Alpha, il lance un regard à Mélanie "_je vous rappellerai"_ et sort. Il titube un peu, élan blessé. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il n'est pas loin du motel. Le long du trottoir - un pas en décalé de l'autre, il avance plus ou moins - il compose machinalement le numéro de son frère.  
"Dean ? Je crois avoir quelque chose. Tu es rentré ?  
\- Ah, Sam... Hum... Je crois pas que je serai au motel ce soir. " La voix lui parvient à moitié étouffée. Et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi. "Plein de choses à dire. "

Il soupire.  
"Entendu. Je t'envoie un message avec ce que je sais, d'accord ? "

Ca a déjà coupé.

Sam pousse la porte de leur chambre aux couleurs déroutantes - l'impression que tout un estomac se referme autour de lui -. Sa tête le tue et lui donne envie de s'exploser contre un mur. Il referme derrière lui, sort un flacon de cachets contre la fièvre, les douleurs de tête et autres trucs indiqués en capitales sur le carton. Qu'importe ce que ça soigne. Il fait un rapide détour par la douche, enfile un vieux tee-shirt et un sous-vêtement au hasard.  
Lumières éteintes, règle à côté du lit - vieille habitude -, il s'affale au milieu des couvertures et des coussins.  
Sa tête pèse trente tonnes, son corps n'est plus qu'un simple filament brûlant. Au moins, dans cette pièce nettoyée chaque matin, il n'y a rien, aucun bruit autre que le tic-tac de sa montre. Il n'y a aucune odeur, hormis celle émanant des affaires de Dean faiblement.  
Rien qui ne lui dise de partir.  
Rien qui ne soit à lui.

Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil à la limite du comateux, Sam se dit qu'il faudra envoyer un message à son frère demain matin, le retrouver, lui expliquer. Qu'il faudra retourner voir Mélanie, comprendre ce que Eric entendait, comprendre leur problèmes avec les bêtas peut-être.  
Au moins la rappeler.

**~O~ **

Sam ne l'a pas rappelée.  
Elle ne l'a pas contacté.  
Quand il est allé aux archives, la tête toujours aussi lourde, on lui a simplement dit qu'elle ne travaillait pas ces jours-là. Depuis deux bons jours, il fait la navette entre le bâtiment et la chambre de motel.  
Mais rien.  
Il a tenté d'ouvrir des portes, de poser des questions aux autres. Mais toujours la même réponse négative, poussant à le repousser. Toujours le même "_Un bêta doit se taire_" dans tous les sens. Dans tous les registres. Toujours le même "_casse-toi_" qui tourne comme une lourde rengaine autour de lui.  
Toujours cette impression de casser le monde autour de lui.

De son côté, Dean n'a guère plus de chance. On aurait pû penser qu'avoir un ange à ses côtés serait bénéfique pour les recherches. En un sens, il est vrai que la prestance de Castiel, son assurance à lui et le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux Alphas leur ouvrent des portes qu'on aurait claquées au nez de Sam.

"Cas, je te jure que si j'entends encore un commentaire sur les bêtas, je flingue celui qui le dit."

Ils ont passé en revue tous les lieux que leur victime fréquentaient. Qui se résumaient essentiellement à la supérette du coin, sa maison et l'église - détail apprécié par Castiel.  
Ils ont interrogé les rares personnes qui le connaissaient. Et qui le connaissaient sans vouloir l'exploser contre un mur. Ce dernier critère avait soigneusement réduit le nombre de personnes innocentes à deux: Mélanie et la mère du pauvre Alec.  
A contrario, ils étaient désormais une cinquantaine avec des gueules de joyeux psychopathes à être susceptibles d'avoir orchestré ce bordel.  
Pas besoin de se demander, alors, pourquoi Dean avait décidé de passer sa soirée dans un bar à picoler.  
"Jte dis qu'on y arrivera pas, Castiel. Cinquante baraques à examiner, des mecs tous plus louches les uns que les autres... Et Sam qui n'a rien de suspect sur ce gars ou la ville. On est dans la merde. "  
A l'aide d'une gorgée d'alcool difficilement avalée, il se voit forcé d'admettre:

"On s'est peut-être trompés. Y a rien ici."

**~O~**

Face à un miroir, Sam se tient la tête. Il entend des voix qui résonnent et s'entêtent. Les odeurs autour de lui n'ont cessé de s'amplifier, ces derniers jours. L'odeur du savon bon marché, sur le porte-savon, à sa droite, investit douloureusement le canal nasal et incendie son cerveau. C'est une douleur permanente dans laquelle il vit, tente de survivre et de s'endormir chaque soir. Elle a commencé à leur arrivée. C'est une douleur permanente qui coule de ses narines à sa gorge, lui embaume d'une manière inconnue tout ce qu'il connaît. Ici une fleur s'exacerbe et veut sa mort. Là, son frère le fait reculer sous l'odeur de cuir qu'il dégage. C'est une douleur permanente qui l'isole progressivement. Olfactivement.  
C'est une douleur permanente que celle de devoir supporter, minute après minute, les odeurs l'assaillir et vouloir l'assommer.

Il s'asperge le visage d'eau froide, qui coule le long de sa peau brûlante. Pour un peu, il entendrait dans sa tête la voix d'un ancien squatteur dont il s'est débarrassé il y a quasiment deux années. Le savon le brûle et le fait tanguer.  
Mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'odeur nouvelle qui vient se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son nez.  
Une odeur curieusement humaine, un peu entachée de charbon, un peu trop glacée à son goût. Comme de la cendre froide sur une fleur pas encore éclose.  
Elle est là. Une simple odeur, comme un fragment de personnalité qu'il n'arrive pas à saisir. Elle est là, pendant un instant à peine.  
Un instant où il oublie sa peine.  
Il regarde autour de lui, inquiet de ne pas être seul. Mais qui pourrait venir investir la chambre de motel, la salle de bain, les deux protégées contre tout ce qu'il est possible de repousser avec du sel, des marques à la craie et autres artifices.  
Personne.  
Et l'odeur disparaît.


	4. Une, deux, Trois

Yo tout le monde, et bienvenue/rebienvenue pour ce chapitre qui, je l'avoue, a été assez long à écrire. Bac blanc couplé à la perte de tous mes documents, dont le plot de cette fanfic (qui existe en deux versions) et que j'avais heureusement déjà imprimé...  
Lol, la journée a été assez drôle.  
Sinon, merci encore et toujours à tous pour me laisser des reviews, favoriser, follower, tout ça ...Je tente de vous répondre mais je passe déjà dix minutes à chaque fois à me rouler par terre de joie.  
Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre quatre !  
Bonne lecture, et remerciez **Mia Suzuki-Sama **pour sa bêta.  
Même si je l'ai faite hurler. C'est pas moi. ;-;

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur un verre d'alcool - whiskey, sans doute. La taille et l'odeur correspondent -, les doigts refermés autour, l'autre main sur le comptoir, Dean se sent vaguement gagné par le désespoir et l'envie de tout balancer, de repartir de zéro et de recommencer. Trois jours, non quatre - sa montre indique minuit et quelques - qu'ils n'y comprennent rien. L'ange à ses côtés a disparu depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.  
_Peut-être qu'on s'est trompés._ Cette pensée le fige et le fait souffler, troubler de sa respiration l'alcool brun. _Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien ici_. Mais alors pourquoi la mort est-elle si spectaculaire ? _Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un maniaque_.  
Et Dean se dit qu'ils sont peut-être ici pour rien. Il fait courir son souffle sur le rebord de verre, admire les ondulations du liquide avant de l'avaler, traînée de feu qui court et couvre sa gorge, son estomac et son esprit. L'alcool à cette heure de la nuit n'a rien de répréhensible pour le Winchester.

" Un oméga t'a fait défaut, mon beau ? "  
Une ombre se glisse joyeusement, glorieusement à ses côtés. La commande défile.  
"Non. J'attends juste qu'il revienne."  
Le rire de la jeune femme à côté de lui -elle ne doit pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, selon les estimations du Winchester - sonne amer et hors du temps. Un léger accent français roule et teinte ses mots.  
"Tu sais qu'il n'y a que les anges pour exaucer les prières et faire revenir les omégas qui vous font faux bond en plein rencard ?" Le mot ange fait sourire Dean.  
"Oh, je crois que côté ange, je suis paré, y a pas à dire.

\- J'te crois, j'te crois." Une main se tend. L'odeur de papier, de cuir et d'eau salée rappelle quelqu'un au Winchester. Quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas identifier. "Mel.

\- Dean.

\- Alors, cet oméga ? "  
Il secoue la tête.  
" Il reviendra. Je connais Cas, il a simplement du aller respirer un coup dehors, ou..." Interroger des chats. Dégourdir ses ailes. Rien qu'il puisse expliquer à l'autre en face de lui, intervenu comme ça.  
Alors Dean parle. Il raconte Castiel, il raconte leur rencontre fictive. Il raconte leurs déboires, leurs attentes. Toute la vie qu'il aimerait avoir avec celui qu'il aime, toute la vie dont il rêve la nuit et toute la vie qu'il n'aura jamais.

Au moment où les portes du bar se referment, le trentenaire est toujours seul devant. Aucun signe de Castiel. Alors qu'il commence à marcher pour rentrer au motel, un peu apaisé - attristé, aussi ? Pourtant lui-même sait très bien qu'il ne se le permettrait pas - par la conversation, il décroche son portable pour appeler l'ange. Une sonnerie, deux, trois.  
Cas ne répond pas.

Son pas se presse un peu, ses doigts recomposent le numéro. Une sonnerie, deux trois. Aucune réponse cette fois-là. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir une vague de panique le submerger et l'emporter loin, vers les terres du doute et du pire possible.  
"Allez, bordel, réponds, Cas."  
_Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du..._

**~O~**

Sam tourne en rond dans sa salle de bain. Il a fouillé de partout, placé du sel là où il n'est même pas sensé en placer. Ce qui inclut en faire couler dans les canalisations. Il a fouillé de partout, reniflé - à bonne distance - les shampooings, les parfums, les capotes et le rideau de douche. Il a soulevé le tapis rose bonbon rose croutasse dégueulasse de genou d'enfant éraflé, cherché pour de possibles ampoules de parfum ou d'encens cassés. Aucun machin, aucune simple trace d'un quelconque objet olfactif non identifié. Rien.  
Nada.  
Et toujours ce mal de tête poignardant l'arrière de son crâne, ses sinus et ses tempes. Toujours ce mal de tête qui roule dans sa caboche et jamais ne s'arrête. Et toujours ces odeurs qui grandissent et emplissent sa tête d'un cri illusoire. Le Winchester voudrait se boucher les narines au parpaing, se colmater les canaux nasaux au goudron et se remplir la gorge de ciment. Devenir une maison illusion pour ne plus sentir.

Et quand il s'installe sur le canapé, sorti de la salle de bain, téléphone dans la main et télécommande sur la cuisse, il se demande si il ne ferait pas mieux de se murer les yeux aussi.  
Originellement, Sam n'a jamais rien eu contre les documentaires. Animaliers, historiques, rien. Il a toujours aimé cela.  
_"Les secrets de l'infériorité Beta"_

... Il passera, merci.

La seule chaîne qu'ils reçoivent ici gratuitement a l'air d'être la chaîne locale. Quelque chose avec, comme il a pu le constater, un salariat composé de 97% d'alphas, le reste d'omégas. Et c'est la même tendance de partout dans le reste de cette satanée ville. Quelques omégas qui circulent dans les rangs des alphas, mais aucun beta.  
Alors après, ce genre de programme télé, ça ne le remue pas plus que ça. Allongé sur les coussins défoncés, il grogne un peu. Même ici, l'odeur de la salle de bain vient le tourmenter. Nouvelle, indescriptible. Elle l'enfouit dans un nuage de coton qu'il voudrait éloigner de lui.

Au fond, se questionne-t-il, pourquoi les betas étaient-ils tellement refoulés, où qu'ils aillent ? Il était vrai que ces derniers temps ils avaient principalement visité les villes du sud - états réactionnaires, états aveuglés, états de cons, ou peut-être états dans la raison, qui était-il pour juger à par l'un des opprimés ? - mais jamais le chasseur n'avait pu comprendre d'où venait ce rejet. Même lorsqu'ils "montent" sur les états du nord, l'absence d'odeur de Sam et sa stature - indépendante de son statut de beta, par contre, il est un géant de nature - leur attire forcément des commentaires, des regards et des soupirs.  
Sam a interrogé Castiel, une fois, sur la raison de cette haine. Peut-être qu'un ange aux six millénaires derrière lui aurait pu lui expliquer.  
Il n'a récolté qu'un simple 'Nous sommes tous égaux aux yeux de Père, et je ne comprends pas comment il est possible d'envisager de pousser une dynamique sur le côté en faveur d'une autre. "  
Merci, Castiel. Il lui a été très utile.

"Sam, j'suis rentré. Dis, t'aurais vu..."  
La voix de son frère le tire de sa rêverie - de sa douloureuse rêverie - et les yeux de l'aîné s'arrondissent de surprise.  
Dean _sent._ Ca se voit tout de suite sur son visage. Il _sent _quelque chose. Une odeur anormale, une odeur qui n'a aucun rapport avec cet endroit. Une odeur sans rapport avec son frère, une odeur bien trop sucrée, douce et à la fois enivrante.  
Dean _sent_ l'odeur que Sam redoute. Et apparemment, au grognement instinctif qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, ça ne lui plait pas plus que ça. Dean _sent _ce que son frère traîne depuis la salle de bain. Ce qui teinte la brume de ses yeux d'une couleur d'inquiétude.

"Sam ? " Ses mots ne sont pas hésitants: ils sont en putain d'équilibre au-dessus d'un précipice sur un cheveu de chauve.

"Je sais que t'es pas bien, et tout ça quoi... Mais je pensais que quand on était pas bien, on ramenait pas n'importe qui pour se le faire dans un coin de la chambre.  
\- Oh ta gueule. "  
Le plus jeune envoie un coussin de leur canapé-lit - motel de grand standing, attention - à la figure de son frère.

S'il tentait de détourner la conversation de la nouvelle présence olfactive autour d'eux, c'est totalement raté. A une heure de matin et des brouettes passées, le blond-chatain - les cheveux de Dean sont un mystère à part entière - pousse d'un coup de coude les grandes jambes de son frangin et s'installe à l'extrémité. Aucun moyen de trouver d'où vient cette odeur. Aucun moyen de comprendre pourquoi il a si simplement et purement l'impression qu'un oméga s'est assis là où il est assis, l'impression qu'un oméga s'est penché sur son frère, l'a enseveli dans une odeur sucrée que le beta ne peut - ou n'a pas voulu - refuser.

"Sam... " tente-t-il, à peine gêné. L'alcool, les conversations avec les dingues dont on ne sait rien de plus que le nom dans les bars, ça aide à désinhiber.

"Sam, écoute. Sérieusement. Si tu voulais qu'on te laisse... J'veux dire, avec Cas, je comprends que ça puisse être frustrant. Je vais pas non plus te brider dans ce genre de truc. Juste, tu sais, les aérosols ça existe. Ou tu peux éviter de me mentir, aussi.

\- ... Les aérosols ou te mentir ?" Il a du mal à y croire, Sammy. Il cligne des yeux, une fois, deux, trois. "Non mais..."  
Il part dans un éclat de rire.  
"Tu crois franchement que je me suis tapé une oméga pendant que vous étiez... Dean ! "

Voir son frère rire lui ferait presque monter la joie au cerveau, à l'alpha de cette famille... S'il n'y avait cette odeur, sur lui. S'il ne prenait pas aussi mal les mensonges.  
"Alors c'est totalement normal qu'une odeur typiquement oméga se tape l'incruste sur ton corps. A moins que tu ne te sois mis mystérieusement à sécréter des odeurs de bonbons par tous les pores de ton corps ? Hein, tu t'appelles Betaribo ?

\- Dean.

\- Nan parce que dans ce cas je propose qu'on ouvre une confiserie au bunker, attends.  
\- Dean.  
\- Et puis même peut-être qu'il sera possible de faire des tartes. Chez Betaribo et associés : tartes et fraises tagada.

\- Dean.  
\- Quoi ?! "

A moitié hilare, à moitié flottant dans la douleur, le jeune Betaribo - autrement connu sous le nom de Sam - lui refourgue sur les genoux un portable vibrant.  
"Cas appelle. "

**~O~**

"Cas ? Bordel de merde, t'étais où ?! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que la moindre des choses, quand tu te barres, c'est de m'avertir. "

Dean, le téléphone contre son oreille, s'énerve franchement. Trop d'alcool tue le self-control qu'il peut éventuellement avoir sur lui-même dans la plupart des circonstances. Trop d'alcool, ou la disparition à minuit, comme une Cendrillon angélique, d'un alpha trop cher à son coeur.  
Alors bordel il a le droit d'hausser la voix.

La conversation tient en peu de mots, pourtant. Une adresse lancée d'une voix rauque, un _est-ce que ça va, au moins ? _qui ne trouve pas de réponse autre que le bip de fin d'appel et un long soupir. Tout l'être du chasseur au téléphone désormais sonnant dans le vide d'un échange trop court est rempli de rage, de haine et d'un sentiment bouillant qui affine ses sens et fait trembler les contours des meubles et du visage de son frère.  
Il la retient, du mieux qu'il puisse. Ne pas hurler, ne pas se défouler sur Sam en lui balançant à la gueule des insultes toutes plus variées les unes que les autres. Surtout que Sam n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Les yeux fermés, ses cheveux reposant sur l'accordoir avec sa tête, il ressemble à un homme-poupée oublié là. Si ce n'est l'odeur qui continue de se dégager de lui.

Le coeur de Dean se serre légèrement. Son frère travaille autant qu'eux depuis trois jours. Mais il se heurte sans doute à plus de difficultés que son aîné. Ce dernier se relève du canapé défoncé.  
"Sam ?"

Pas de réponse. Il passe sa main devant ses lèvres, sous son nez: souffle régulier, il a du s'endormir entre temps. Dean vérifie l'arme à sa ceinture, prend garde à ne pas déranger le beta qui dort profondément sur le canapé, d'un sommeil bercé par les anges sans aucun doute, et referme la porte du motel doucement.  
Il sait qu'il ne dormira pas ce soir. Alors il espère qu'au moins Sam aura la décence de faire des rêves pour eux deux.

**~O~**

_Sam a seize ans.  
Dans une chambre de motel, il écoute Dean chantonner "But the best for you" de Scorpions. Renversé sur un canapé, un livre dans les mains, il réfléchit. _

_Ca fait deux ans qu'ils essayent, à chaque fois qu'ils sont en ville, d'aller voir un docteur pour lui.  
Ca fait deux ans que tous disent la même chose.  
Ca fait deux ans que Sam connaît la réponse, intransigeante, la réponse qui fait soupirer son père et qui amène dans les yeux de son frère une goutte de compassion._

Deux ans que Sam essaye de leur expliquer que 'c'est rien' et qu'il 'peut vivre parfaitement comme ça'. Deux ans que le jeune Winchester sent enfin peser sur lui des regards lourds du poids des préjugés. Deux ans, c'est pas rien, surtout quand on a quatorze ans et que l'on est pas forcément capable de supporter les hostilités d'un monde qui veut nous descendre ou tout du moins nous pendre.  
Deux ans qu'il a un statut défini définitif.

**~O~**

Une sonnerie, deux, trois. Castiel ne répondra pas au téléphone. Il voit le nom de Dean s'afficher sur l'écran. Il sait qu'il est à côté. Il sait qu'il est là. Mais le cordon de police, la lumière bleutée tourbillonnante d'un gyrophare de voiture officielle, et son badge qui scintille sous la lune, les étoiles et la froideur pâle de la nuit lui soufflent déjà qu'il n'a pas besoin de lui indiquer sa position.  
D'ailleurs il sent déjà son odeur familière se glisser à ses côtés. Une odeur teintée de dégoût, de colère et de peine, tandis qu'à leurs pieds s'étend une flaque d'eau grandissante.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ?  
\- Je pense que l'on a bien fait de rester. "

Les morts ne sont pas des mots. Les morts ne devraient pas porter de mots. En cette journée qui débute à peine, les yeux verts tombent sur de la neige. Une neige épaisse et douce, qui recouvre le sol à dix centimètres d'eux. Une neige disposée en un parfait cercle, cinq traits semblant aléatoires de peinture rouge écarlate dessinent un pentacle inversé. _Non, pas de peinture rouge, _ se corrige le Winchester.

Ses yeux remontent le long de la pointe principale de l'étoile. Le coeur en pentagone l'attire irrésistiblement.  
"Bordel de merde."  
C'est un pilier de glace, recouvert de rubans rouges, filaments de sang. C'est un pilier de glace haut d'une vingtaine de centimètres, rendu acier par la lumière de la lune.  
C'est un autel où repose, sacrifié à l'étoile tombée, un corps enturbannant l'endroit de son sang glacé.

**~O~**

_Sam a seize ans. Un énième docteur. Un énième diagnostic.  
Et toujours le même. Dean a sa main sur son épaule. Son père tend la main vers lui.  
'Donne-la moi, Sam.'_

**~O~**

Dean regarde l'ange à coté de lui. Le vent glacé de trois heures du matin les décoiffe. L'agent de service s'approche derrière eux. Des gants, une carte qui se tend entre eux.  
"Son nom ?

\- Dave.

\- Dynamique ? "  
Soupir de l'officier.  
"Jugez-en par vous mêmes..."

**~O~**

_Sam a seize ans. Il tend sa carte d'identité à son père.  
Sam a seize ans. Il regarde sa carte d'identité se faire immoler dans les doigts de son père.  
'Personne ne saura, Sam.'  
Personne ne saura, Sam, qu'elle est ta dynamique.  
Personne ne saura que tu n'es pas.  
Personne ne saura, Sam.  
__Personne ne saura qu'en bas de la carte utilisée pour la dernière fois, celle de Sam Meine, descendue en flammes, il n'y avait simplement pas le mot beta._


	5. Alors, Sam

Un joli chapitre un peu court (trop court) et pas franchement intéressant. Mais je pouvais pas vous caser un chapitre de flashbacks inutiles. Je vous promets que bientôt tout sera expliqué.  
Bientôt...  
Bientôt. Façon de parler.

Merci pour tout ceux qui lisent, review, follow etc etc vous savez et connaissez les nombreuses options possibles de ce site mieux que moi après tout !  
Bonne lecture.  
(Ps, pour ceux qui me connaissent... Vous saviez que Scorpions avait sorti un nouvel album ? 8D )

Oh et oui, il y a un cameo d'un personne définitivement important.

* * *

_"Nom ?  
\- Sam...  
\- __Âg__e ?  
__\- Vingt ans."_

_Le docteur regarde le jeune homme en face de lui. Grand, un désordre qui se veut ordonné autour d'un visage encore marqué par l'enfance. des yeux changeants ni tout à fait brume__ni tout à fait vert, bleu ou noir; des yeux changeants qui reflètent la carte provisoire d'identité qui s'étend, preuve d'un rendez-vous urgent, entre eux.  
Provisoire à vingt ans._

_"Vous avez vingt ans et vous n'êtes jamais encore venu vous faire 'découvrir' ? " La médecine et son jargon inutile.  
__"Mais vous attendiez quoi, l'Apocalypse ? "  
__Le ton du professionnel de santé est sec, comme la faible odeur qui court et coule autour de lui._

_Un beta dont Sam Winchester parvient à graver chaque trait dans sa mémoire, les cheveux blonds aux reflets caramel rouillé qui scintillent sous la lumière crue des appliques, les yeux étrangement whiskey au chocolat - ou cookie au café - qui brillent et se foutent ouvertement de lui, la blouse un peu trop grande qui semble vaguement neuve.  
"Ca m'est sorti de l'esprit. "  
Dans un soupir le médecin se lève et indique la table d'examens. _

_"Eh bah on va voir ça, écoutez. "_

**~O~**

Castiel tapote nerveusement de ses doigts contre le tissu de sa jambe. Dean a insisté pour qu'il rentre avec lui au motel, argumentant que les autorités n'accepteraient pas de leur livrer une seule information de plus pour le moment, qu'il était humain et qu'il n'accepterait pas de 'passer la putain de nuit enfermé dans une bibliothèque ouverte toute la nuit dans le seul but de chercher des infos.' Dean a insisté alors l'ange l'a suivi, après avoir salué d'un signe de tête et d'un regard bleu éternité les agents autour d'eux.  
Désormais, dans la voiture qui roule jusqu'à leur chambre - ou tout du moins la chambre de Dean et Sam. Castiel et le sommeil ... - l'ange fait courir le bout de ses doigts de gauche contre son pantalon. Comme s'il était nerveux.  
Et il l'est.

Ce n'est pas rien. Tout ça, cette mise en scène, ce cadavre, ce symbole, cette glace, ce sang, ce n'est pas rien. Ce sont des milliers de petits détails vierges de raisons humaines de s'inquiéter. C'est vrai que de ce côté-là, les humains sont plus du genre à frissonner et changer de chaîne devant le journal de vingt heures quand on leur annonce un symbole pareil.  
Attribuer aux maniaques et aux fous le culte d'une étoile tombée du ciel revient à hurler que seuls les dingues sont forcés de quitter leur famille.  
Des fois, Castiel se demande s'il n'est pas fou, en plus d'être nerveux.

"Cas ? "  
Le prénom rompt le silence trompeur et dangereux, lourd de tensions et de peurs inavouées. De fuites et de débandades dans un bruit de plumes qui se délient.

"Oui ?  
\- Tu restes, cette nuit ? "

La question le prend au dépourvu. Il lui a demandé de rester. Il lui a spécifiquement demandé, à mots couverts, de le garder. Et l'ange n'est pas du genre à laisser ses demandes sans réponse.

"Je reste, Dean. "  
Le souffle qui sort d'entre les lèvres du trentenaire Alpha - _son_ Alpha - fait sourire Castiel. Le soulagement, la peur de se retrouver seul peut-être. En tout cas, apaiser le Winchester est une des raisons pour lesquelles laisser ses prières et muettes interrogations trotter trop longtemps dans sa tête est une idée abominable.

La voiture avale la distance qui les sépare de leur motel dans une atmosphère bien moins pesante qu'auparavant. Une atmosphère où se mêlent leurs effluves relaxées, le cuir de Dean et le léger ozone qui accompagne les gestes de l'être millénaire. S'il n'y avait le levier de vitesse, la radio au volume minimal et leurs ceintures, qui sait...  
Mais les pensées sont éphémères, la route bien trop courte et les paupières de Dean bien trop lourdes pour seulement y songer. Pourtant leurs mains se trouvent et se touchent, leurs doigts dansent pour s'entrelacer et se nouer. Pourtant Dean se gare et retient Castiel encore un peu, dépose un baiser sur sa joue douce aux contours à peine effacés.  
Une manière de dire merci. De dire je t'aime sans le crier.  
Hurler ses sentiments ne servirait à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

**~O~  
**

Ils sont obligés de se séparer, pour sortir, fermer les portes, s'approcher de l'entrée de leur chambre.  
"Attends..." Intervient le chasseur, une main sur son bras. "Je rentre en premier. "  
L'odeur d'omega - impossible que Sam sente autant le bonbon, le sucre et ce genre de choses - qui l'a perturbé pourrait tout aussi bien agresser Castiel. Pas qu'il ait peur de le perdre pour un autre, non, mais...  
Mais malgré ses milliers de souvenirs, sa puissance qu'il sent vibrer au font de ses yeux bleu glacier, les ailes qui se dessinent en ombres chinoises sur les rideaux de leurs chambres d'emprunt quand leur amour les fait danser, malgré son nom aux sonorités angéliques, malgré tout ça Dean persiste à le prendre pour cet enfant en trench-coat perdu dans un monde bien trop grand.

Dans la chambre, l'odeur sucrée, presque gélatineuse, est bien trop forte. Elle saute à la gorge, vous déchire en deux et fait des fraises Tagada de vos entrailles. Elle est partout et nulle-part à la fois, poisse et englobe tout un univers. Le blond trentenaire ouvre la fenêtre - et tant pis pour les voisins qui vont gueuler qu'on les empoisonne. - et fait signe à Cas de rentrer. L'air frais arrive et évacue les lambeaux presque solides d'air vicié.  
D'air vicié.

Sam n'a pas bougé. Toujours endormi, son corps étalé, cette odeur tout autour de lui. Dean soupire et s'assoit sur son lit, faisant silencieusement signe à l'ange de venir vers lui.  
Ce sont des chuchotis entre les paupières qui se ferment.  
"Promis, tu restes ? "  
La peur d'un enfant sur le point de s'endormir.

Alors que Dean sombre dans un monde écarlate et noir de promesses qui ne se brisent pas, que la main de son ange dans ses cheveux trace un doux chemin qui l'apaise et l'envoie plus loin, Sam s'agite et semble s'étouffer.

**~O~**

_"Faites Aaaaah."  
Aaaaah.  
"Ouais non, y a rien dans la bouche."_

_Le corps déjà trop grand de Sam Winchester s'étend, bouge et se penche quand il le faut. Le docteur ne cache pas sa surprise quant à ce que qu'il voit, ce qu'il constate et à cette science assez dangereuse, troublée et incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels._

_"Je sais ce qu'il y a, Sam. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Sam ?" Le blond au sourire inquiet - digne d'un soap-opéra, ce gars - ironique et moqueur prend un air sérieux._  
_"Remettez votre tee-shirt. Et si possible calmez-vous aussi, je suis en consultation."_  
_Un regard appuyé - les yeux de cet homme sont comme deux liquides qu'on ne peut contenir totalement, ils ondulent et captent l'attention de Sam qui se rhabille, gêné - sur ses parties intimes légèrement trop... Promptes à la réaction.  
__"Alors ? " demande le Winchester, quelques instants plus tard, le temps que le sang reprenne un circuit normal dans son corps.  
__"Alors, Sam..."_

**~O~**

_Alors, Sam.  
_Il se réveille en sursaut. Les pupilles dilatées, le sang battant à ses tempes, l'odeur tout autour de lui. Il se noie et commence à s'inquiéter. Une partie de lui est toujours dans ce cabinet médical de Stanford, une partie de lui est toujours enflammée par la réponse qui pend aux lèvres du jeune médecin.  
Une partie de lui sait déjà.  
_Alors, Sam._

Le sourire ironique et moqueur du docteur. Ses paumes moites sur son jean. Le jeune sent pourtant les coussins sous sa tête, ses chevilles croisées. _Alors, Sam._ Comme un disque rayé, la phrase se répète inlassablement.  
Mais donnez-lui la suite !

Une douleur violente le prend alors qu'il inspire par réflexe. Elle lui brûle la gorge, les narines, paralyse son corps tout entier et lui donne l'impression d'être suspendu dans une bulle.  
Une bulle brûlante, rouge, grise.  
Une bulle brisée par le sursaut de son prénom.

"Sam ?"  
_Alors, Sam._

Une main fraîche, caresse éphémère et apaisante contre tout ce qui court dans ses veines et son esprit. Le brun respire à peine, le son s'échappant en bulles sonores de ses lèvres tenant plus du sifflement que du souffle pur sensé oxygéner son cerveau.  
Il divague et navigue entre deux couleurs, seulement sûr de la chaleur et de ce qui lui détruit peu à peu l'intérieur. Il chavire et démarre, s'envole et brille dans le noir, tombe, tombe toujours plus loin, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe éveillé ! Il tomberait si la fraîcheur de la main contre son front n'était pas une ancre dans la stabilité.  
Et pourtant le Winchester sombre et perd pied.

_Alors Sam._ La voix est moqueuse, la voix est douloureuse. _Je sais ce qu'il y a. Mais comme tu es têtu, borné, obstiné, appelle ça comme tu le voudras, tu sais pertinemment que encore une fois tu le nieras. Oh que oui, tu le nieras. De toutes tes forces et de toute ta pauvre, déchirée mais brillante âme.  
_La voix est souvenir. Les doigts d'un ange sans doute sur son front sont gelés.  
La voix va revenir. Les doigts d'un homme le faisant douter sur son front se sont effacés.

_Alors, Sam.  
_Devant lui, dans l'ombre de la nuit, se tient une pâle figure habillée de blanc. Sourire ironique. Souvenir iconique.  
_Si on s'asseyait et qu'on parlait ?  
_

**~O~**

"Cas, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ?  
\- Trois heures. Il ne se réveille pas.  
\- Et tu fais quoi avec une carafe d'eau à la main ? "

Dean n'aura pas sa dose de sommeil, décidément. Réveillé à l'aube par son alpha, les yeux bleus inquiets remplis d'incertitude, d'une légère panique - ridicule, pourquoi paniquerait-il ? - la chambre curieusement emplie d'une chaleur inhumaine l'a tiré complètement de sa transe. Encore en jean et chemise de la veille, une main dans la sienne, il tente de secouer son frère. Les questions fusent, s'entrechoquent et disloquent l'intérieur de son crâne embrumé.

"J'ai tenté de le réveiller... "Argumente Castiel, inquiet. "Mais apparemment, lui renverser de l'eau dessus ne marche pas.  
\- Bordel ! "

C'est un juron qui s'échappe naturellement.

Sous leurs doigts entrelacés - le besoin d'un soutien moral, le besoin d'un être à son coté - la peau de Sam brûle et semble vouloir s'embraser. Ils s'asseyent sur la table en face, leurs mains se séparent.  
"Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir, à la fin. Depuis qu'on est là, Sam semble laisser des bouts derrière à chaque pas. J'y comprends rien. Juste rien... "

La réponse est lente, le visage de Castiel figé. Une statue à peine éclairée par les quelques rayons du soleil de Samedi qui viennent lui rappeler le commencement de la journée.  
"Les symptômes ressemblent aux chaleurs d'un omega. Du moins la température corporelle et l'odeur. Mais...  
\- Sam n'est pas un omega."

La réponse est sortie rapidement, sèche et précise, comme un texte que l'on aurait répété des milliers de fois. C'est un trait, c'est un fait.  
" Bien sûr que non. Il n'en est pas un, se reprend Cas. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce que tu m'as dit et ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Il n'a jamais eu d'odeur...

\- Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas d'odeur, c'est un beta ! Ils ne sont pas supposés avoir d'odeurs, pas plus qu'ils ne sont supposés se transformer en putain de four géant !  
\- C'était un beta."

**~O~**

_"Alors, Sam..."  
Le ton est joueur, peiné et moqueur à la fois. Assis nerveusement sur une chaise en plastique rouge, le jeune homme fixe le docteur.  
"Je suppose que tu le savais déjà ? "_

**~O~**

"C'était un beta ?

\- Je suppose que ça devait arriver, Dean.  
\- Arriver ? Que ça devait arriver ?! "  
Les mots sortent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veuille. Ils sont violents, aiguisés, entourés d'un désespoir qui fait mouche et se plante dans le coeur de Castiel. La douleur et la peine qu'il peut sentir traverser chaque lettre lui fait s'interroger sur les horreurs vécues.  
Sur les mensonges traversés.

"C'est un beta. La dynamique ne change pas, ne changera jamais. Ca devait arriver ?! Sam a toujours été classifié en temps que beta, c'est pas une fièvre carabinée qui va le changer ! " Sa voix tremble et sa rage dégouline le long de ses lèvres. "Il a toujours été un beta, il sera toujours un beta, il a voulu l'être et il le restera.

\- C'était un beta. "

**~O~**

_Sam a vingt ans. Sur sa carte provisoire est gribouillé un symbole au stylo encre noir. Un symbole rond, une barre.  
Un bouclier.  
Une lettre grecque.  
Une dynamique oubliée.  
Il ouvre la paume et la regarde s'envoler pour l'oublier avant de perdre la tête. Pourtant dans son esprit les mots de l'ombre aux yeux d'ombre whiskey résonnent et sonnent.  
"Alors, Sam, tu sais quoi des theta ?"_

_Et Alors Sam baisse le front face au vent et serre les dents._  
_"Je sais qu'ils n'existent pas."_

_Sam n'a pas vingt ans, Sam ne croise pas les doigts. Sam n'a pas de carte qui s'envole dans le vent, de lettre grecque et de dynamique dont il se sépare doucement._  
_Sam dit qu'il n'existe pas._


	6. Thêta

Yo et bienvenue ou rebienvenue sur ... Je cherche un acronyme ou un surnom plausible pour cette fanfic. Avant on avait Bibliothèque et SOTR, mais là ... Essayez de prononcer ODSY, ça fait un peu ...  
Bref.  
Merci à tous pour vos messages, vos avis, vos... Êtres. Pas vos âmes, j'ai dit que j'en avais pas forcément besoin pour l'instant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon week-end et... Euh... Je retourne essayer de faire brûler des Sims. Et savourer les caméos improbables du facteur dans la piscine.

**NB:** A partir de maintenant, cette fiction pourrait passer en couple mystère. Je dis bien couple mystère... Ou rester en Destiel. J'ai deux plots. Vous préférez quoi, honnêtement ?  
**NBB(nota benamente bene)(ça se voit que je ne suis pas en cours d'italien ? ):** Oui, il y aura prochainement une version de Let It Go sur Lucifer à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

"C'était un bêta."

Les mots de Castiel tournent dans la chambre de motel qui danse, éclairée par la lumière de la journée qui commence et du moment qui s'enfuit. Une ombre se détache et se lance, cachée par la noirceur du ciel. Le regard couleur forêt, plaine, prairie - un vert changeant dans l'or orangé de l'extérieur qui fuit - de Dean se laisse sombrer sur le corps de son frère.  
Il a envie de le veiller, de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille. De le surveiller, réveiller, d'alléger ses peurs infondées. La scène de leur père brûlant une carte d'identité devant leurs yeux repasse au fond des siens, il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.  
L'aîné a toujours été un être un peu macho, inquiet, certain de devoir suivre son père pour venger quelque chose de lointain.

Depuis son enfance, après l'incendie, sa mère - une oméga adorable dont l'odeur vient quelquefois caresser sa mémoire - morte et leur père étant leur père, il a été élevé dans l'idée de supériorité des alphas sans pour autant sous-estimer bêta et omégas. John Winchester leur a toujours exprimé ça de la même manière: Peu importe la dynamique, si à un moment ça se retrouve de l'autre côté de votre canon avec votre doigt sur la gâchette, on tire.  
Au moins, pour ça, le chasseur peut le remercier.

"Dean, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas accepter ça, reprend Castiel d'une voix douce, une main sur son épaule. Mais...  
\- La dynamique ne change pas, bordel ! "  
Sa réponse, violente, alors qu'il se lève franchement, brutal dans ses gestes et paroles, semble frapper l'ange de plein fouet. "La dynamique ne change pas, c'est gravé dans le code génétique et à moins que les emplumés de _ta_ famille jouent _encore_ à modifier notre ADN pour un Apocalypse 2.0, Sam ne doit pas changer ! "

Dean a peur de la vérité. Il attrape une serviette qui pend lamentablement sur le dossier d'une chaise - verte à filaments bleus -, fouille dans son sac pour trouver un boxer digne de ce nom - noir et un peu trop large, peut-être - et une chemise blanche avec son pantalon de costume. Il ne fait pas attention à l'ange qui couvre chacun de ses gestes d'un regard désolé, anxieux.  
"Je vais me doucher. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles me dire que, mystérieusement, maintenant se laver rend sale, à tout à l'heure.

\- Dea-"  
La porte claque, coupant le prénom du chasseur pour en laisser la dernière lettre sur la langue de Castiel.

Il soupire, fronce les sourcils, mécontent. Il devrait s'excuser, la situation semble le demander. Mais pourquoi ? Pour avoir dit la vérité ? Il sait les humains magnifiquement hypocrites, prêts à se blâmer, à se transformer pour se laisser sombrer dans une forme infâme que l'on nomme prétentieusement société. Alors peut-être ce comportement en fait-il partie ?

Une part de l'esprit de Dean le sous-estime, le prend pour un bébé engoncé dans un trench-coat trop grand. Un bébé qui agite ses ailes un peu trop vite pour créer de mini-tornades tourbillonnantes mais il n'en est rien. Castiel effleure peut-être à peine le sol terrestre alors que bon nombre de ses frères en connaissent chaque recoin, mais il a besoin d'apprendre. Observer les hommes n'est pas se mêler à eux. Connaître les principes de reproduction, les dynamiques, les odeurs, comment le cerveau de l'humain réagit à tel ou tel stimuli pour provoquer les chaleurs ou indiquer qu'un tel alpha a déjà un partenaire ce n'est pas comme l'expérimenter. La pratique sera toujours différente des connaissances. Et c'est ce que Castiel n'a pas.  
De la pratique.

A coté de lui, sa main lui semble curieusement vide. Il n'a pas eu le temps de lâcher celle du blond qu'il était déjà loin Il n'a pas eu le temps de le regarder que déjà il s'énervait, claquait la porte de la salle de bain et tentait, sans aucun doute, d'oublier. Il n'a pas eu le temps de s'expliquer.  
Un autre soupir caresse et s'échappe de ses lèvres. Sam, à ses côtés, se met à bouger soudainement. Ses yeux s'ouvrent tranquillement, il s'étire et baille comme au sortir d'une bonne nuit de sommeil passée à sauter de nuage en nuage pour éviter de tomber au milieu des cauchemars.

"Cas ? Vous êtes rentrés ? " demande-t-il, presque joyeux. Au fond de ses yeux, au fond de son âme, les restes sombres des souvenirs s'effacent doucement. Il n'en conservera aucune trace. "J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi dans un sauna toute la nuit... Je suis trempé. "  
Effectivement, le haut qu'il a enfilé, plus tôt pour dormir colle à sa peau alors qu'il bouge. Il a l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film porno - Casa Erotica, sans doute. Bon Dieu que ces merdes sont nulles - et que dans trente secondes Katsuni va arriver et ...  
Vous voyez le topo.

"Sam, comment te sens-tu ? l'interroge le brun aux yeux électrique qui roulent le long de son corps, à la recherche d'une blessure ou de _n'importe quoi_.  
\- ... Bien mieux qu'avant de m'endormir. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête, juste... Tu as toujours senti ça ? "  
La question déconcerte pendant un instant.  
"Senti ça ?  
\- La pluie. Les livres. La cire... Le miel." Ses mots sont encore confus, il secoue légèrement la tête. "Je crois que oui. Excuse. Les odeurs... Pas l'habitude de me plonger dedans. Je dois m'y faire."

Une lumière rouge s'allume intérieurement dans le cerveau de Castiel. Bien sûr que les bêtas n'ont pas d'odorat - ou alors si peu qu'ils ne peuvent sentir qu'en présence d'un être absolument _puant_ \- et en général aucune odeur. Ils n'ont pas, non plus, cette impression de _fuite_, de _plongeon_ dans l'univers olfactif que l'on réserve aux alphas et omégas.  
La lumière rouge tournicote et se jette en hurlant contre les parois de son esprit. Joie. Le cerveau de Castiel se comporte comme celui d'Ana de _Fifty Shades_, avec une personnalité étrange qui vit dedans.  
Même s'il n'a aucune idée de qui est cette Ana. Et pourquoi sa lumière pourrait être confondue avec une prétendue personne qui vivrait dans le cerveau de cette demoiselle.  
Mais l'on s'égare, c'était un caméo inutile.

" Sam ? J'ai une question à te poser.  
\- Ouais, bien sûr, fait-il allant fouiller dans le minibar - au cas où, miraculeusement, Dean aurait ramené quelque chose à manger -.  
\- Es-tu conscient que cacher ton état à Dean est dangereux ? "  
Le grand suspend son mouvement, à moitié redressé, une mèche de cheveux lui tombant devant le regard.

"Il a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. "

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et l'aîné des Winchester en sort. Chemise à moitié ouverte et yeux qui fixent le canapé vide et sombre.

"Sam ? " Le soulagement dans sa voix est palpable. Aucune odeur bizarre autour de son frère, aucune impression... Dérangeante. Juste Sam. Simplement Sam. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il fait qu'il serre son frère dans ses bras, trempant au passage sa chemise de sueur.  
C'est dégueulasse, mais bon.

"Eh, Dean, je suis pas parti à l'autre bout du monde... J'ai juste dormi. Tu sais, ce que toi tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir fait.  
\- Ta gueule Sammy."

**~O~**

"Ok, alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? interroge Sam, assis à la table un peu bancale du _diner_ où ils ont leurs habitudes, depuis qu'ils sont ici. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est une histoire d'Haribo et de téléphone qui sonne... "  
Et le mal de tête. Au contraire, maintenant, dans la lumière de la journée, le jeune Winchester se sent parfaitement tranquille et à l'aise.  
"Un nouveau cadavre, retrouvé en pleine nuit. Dave S., une vingtaine d'années, répond Dean, les doigts autour de sa tasse de café et un bout de tarte dans l'assiette.

\- Il avait des mouches plein l'estomac, lui aussi ?

\- Nan, mais il est mort en nous faisant la reine des neiges version satanique. "

C'est sûr que ça a tout de suite un côté plus inquiétant. L'esprit du brun se représente rapidement Lucifer en train de chanter _Let It Go_ dans une version ... Intéressante*, frissonne.  
Jamais plus.

"Je vois. Dynamique ?  
\- Bêta."  
Les mots glissent hors de la bouche de Dean, alors que Castiel fronce les sourcils. Sam ne le remarque pas, se lève de son siège. Il s'éloigne un peu, prétextant des toilettes. Restés seuls, l'ange grogne un peu.  
"On sait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas un bêta, Dean.

\- Oui, un thêta. Bravo, Cas. Mais je n'allais pas le dire à mon frère.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ! " Sa voix tremble un peu et se tord. "Cas, tu as vu comment les gens de cette ville traitent les bêtas. Les thêtas... Sont une ancienne dynamique que la science a redécouvert récemment, au début des années quatre-vingts. La moitié de la population n'est pas au courant de leur existence, l'autre moitié est d'accord pour l'oublier.  
\- ... Je n'y comprends rien, admet l'ange, les sourcils froncés. Je connais ça, j'ai vu leur extinction progressive, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.  
\- Ils sont instables. Ils sont entre les omégas et les bêtas, ... Honnêtement, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose pour eux. Ils peuvent se réveiller un matin les jambes grandes ouvertes à suer, un enfant dans le ventre peu après, comme chaque oméga et se rendre compte des mois après que l'enfant est lentement ingéré par leur système...  
\- Les transformant en monstres ?  
\- ... La plupart du temps, oui. Quand ils ne deviennent pas fous, admet Dean, les yeux dans le vague et une certaine tristesse dans la voix. J'avais fait des recherches dessus. L'inconstance et l'instabilité de leurs gènes poussent souvent à la création d'entités surnaturelles qui leur sont reliées - fantômes de proches qu'ils s'attachent inconsciemment, démons, anges gardiens involontaires - ou de perturbations qui ... _attirent_ les trucs. Papa avait des notes là dessus dans son journal. Sam sait ce qu'il est. Il a toujours espéré que sa dynamique de bêta le resterait."

Tout un monde de peine et de douleur se lit au fond des yeux de l'alpha de la famille Winchester. Sa main trouve celle de l'être millénaire devant lui, alors que son frère revient.

"Vous avez fini ? On y va. J'ai réglé."  
Froissement de vêtements. Regards désapprobateurs sur le jeune homme de deux mètres aux cheveux bruns qui s'approche de la sortie, ses yeux cherchant _quelqu'un_. Mais personne n'est là, personne d'amical en tout cas.  
"Eeeeh, mais c'est le toutou de Mel, dis donc ! "  
Sam se retourne.  
Dean et Castiel non.

"Comment ça va ? Toujours aussi désespérément _bêta ? _lance un Eric railleur, appuyé contre un pilier. Qui sait quand, pourquoi, comment ce dernier est rentré par ici. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le ton de sa voix fait frémir sur ses fondations le benjamin de la _team free will_. Eh, j'te cause, gamin. "  
Sam a l'impression d'être vaguement revenu à l'école primaire. D'avoir besoin que Dean se retourne et le protège.  
"Eric...  
\- Un problème, Sammy ? demande son frère - _merci. - _en se retournant.

\- Polygame en plus, 'Sammy', bravo...

\- Excusez-moi, on vous a demandé de l'ouvrir ?  
\- Eh euuuh ! Bah euh c'est pas... "  
Les alphas bourrés ont toujours eu le sens de la répartie. Les trois hommes sortent en trombe de leur point de _goinffrage_ du matin, se regardent et soupirent.

"Je vais interroger la famille de ce Dave. Il doit forcément y avoir un lien avec son apparition... Sataniste. Ou disparition.  
\- On vient.  
\- Dean, pas besoin... tente Sam.  
\- On t'ouvrira même pas la porte si t'y vas seul. Crois-moi, à trois, ça ira mieux. "

**~O~**

A trois... Et Sam l'a cru, franchement. Sérieusement. Alors oui, au début, ils étaient trois. Sam d'un côté de Dean, Cas de l'autre. Une musique un peu stylée en arrière-plan, peut-être - ou son esprit commence encore à lui faire mal, ça peut arriver aussi - et la légère impression d'aller nulle-part.  
Enfin bon. Ca c'était au début. Très vite, les deux alphas se sont rapprochés en marchant, rejouant devant les yeux - et désormais dans ses narines - du jeune Winchester la comédie absolument pathétique, niaise et écoeurante du 'je te touche la main, ah bah tiens je te la prends discrètement eheheheh.'

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que le benjamin a décidé de prendre un autre chemin. Ses talons de chaussures claquent contre le béton blanc gris, les maisons alentour ont encore leurs rideaux tirés. Etonnant. C'est juste dix heures du matin. Et comme une mauvaise habitude, badge du FBI en main, on se présente devant la porte d'un frère réveillé depuis le milieu de la nuit.  
On lance un faux nom qui résonne, fait se tourner l'homme aux lunettes de soleil en pleine journée, prêt à fermer la porte.  
On attend un dernier refus, mais l'odeur qui s'insinue jusqu'au nez de la personne en face fait se stopper le mouvement du panneau de bois.  
"Vous êtes comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? "

Alors les chaussures s'essuient sur le paillasson, la poupée étrange qui semble bouger en arrière-plan incline la tête et Sam jette un dernier coup d'oeil derrière pour savoir où Castiel et son propre frère sont passés. Rien ne lui répond.

**~O~**

"Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver. L'heure d'avant, on était là, sur le toit avant que je n'aille me faire mon visionnage hebdomadaire de ma série. Et dix minutes après, peut-être, le téléphone se met à hurler à côté de moi. " Les mots coulent le long des lèvres de l'homme en chemise blanche et casquette à l'intérieur.  
"Vous avez déjà expérimenté ça ? Senti qu'une saloperie vient de s'insinuer dans votre vie, comme une ombre se détacherait de vous pour simplement vous... Poignarder de cette connerie de sentiments. "

Les questions s'enchaînent et se déchaînent contre lui. Sam sait quoi n'a aucun scrupule, aucune appréhension à poser la question qui tue. La question qui fait mal. Il s'arrange juste pour ne pas blesser. Profonde antithèse que sa façon de procéder.  
Dave n'a rien.  
Aucun rapport avec les autres. Aucun rapport avec un quelconque culte. Juste rien. Trois meilleurs amis morts des années plus tôt, lors d'un jeu à quatre idiot. Depuis, il vivait enfermé dans sa chambre, à peine s'il en sortait. Les rares personnes à le connaître étaient son frère et les parents de ses amis. Le reste de la ville...  
Eh bien, le reste de la ville devait sûrement se comporter avec lui comme il se comporte avec Sam.

'RAS niveau interrogatoire. Où êtes-vous ? '  
Le sms part, discrètement tapé alors que le thêta prend congé de son hôte. Il vibre contre un mur, dans une allée qui sent la nuit, l'alpha et l'oubli. Dean ne répond pas. Ses mains sur le corps de Castiel semblent danser, accrocher le tissu pour laisser entrevoir la peau, marquée ici et là de baisers. Il en grogne, frustration et désir mêlés, alors qu'ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche d'une union qu'ils ont peur de tenter. Leurs pantalons n'ont pas le temps de s'ouvrir, leurs dents n'ont pas le temps de s'enfoncer dans la nuque de l'être aimé pour simplement le _marquer. _C'est juste un besoin éclair, deux érections qui se frottent à travers le tissu des vêtements, des prénoms qui volent et des soupirs violents.  
C'est juste la douleur de s'aimer, de se le dire et se le répéter mais de ne pas pouvoir se lier.


	7. Je vous jure que c'est un suicide

Ce chapitre m'aura fait pleurer. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je suis désolée, absolument désolée du retard que j'ai pu prendre. Principalement parce que j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais pas écrire de scènes de sexe sans tout foirer, ce qui m'a fait me poser de grandes questions sur 'MAIS COMMENT JE VAIS ECRIRE CET OMEGAVERSE'

Eheh. Vous verrez. Ca, et le fait que Kieren l'ordi a eu la gentillesse de me claquer trois fois entre les doigts alors que je n'avais pas sauvegardé.  
DOnc, au programme : des gens meurent  
Un peu de renseignements  
Et des choses bizarres.  
Je tiens encore à m'excuser du retard et à vous remercier, vous tous, de me lire, parce que ça y est, on a dépassé les 1000 vues. Vous n'imaginez pas combien je suis secrètement entrain de danser la tektonik (comment ce truc s'écrit) avec Girage la girafe et Monsieur Filou.

Vous êtes des petits poneys gentils. C'est un compliment, sisi.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

'RAS niveau interrogatoire. Où êtes-vous ? '  
_Envoyé._

'Dean, ça fait trois heures... Vous êtes où ? '  
_Envoyé._

_Appel vers Dean, durée: 00:05_

La main sur le téléphone, l'écran vide et la diode éteinte, au dessus de la glace, vers l'écouteur, Sam soupire. A quoi ça sert, très sérieusement, d'avoir un téléphone si l'on est même pas foutu d'y répondre quand on appelle ou qu'on y laisse des messages ? A quoi ça sert de décider de ne pas se séparer afin d'éviter de se prendre des refus, des portes qui claquent au nez voire des insultes si c'est pour ensuite planter l'être supposément à protéger en plein milieu ? Sam ne sait pas, ne comprend pas cette logique.  
Il a bien une petite idée derrière la tête, bien sûr. Pourquoi se seraient-ils éloignés, eux deux justement, si ce n'était pour trouver leur 'communion intérieure' dans un lit ? Bien du genre de son frère ça, même si d'ordinaire, ses couilles passent un peu _après_ la mission. La main sur le téléphone, Sam soupire et tente de le rappeler une dernière fois. Une tonalité, deux, trois. Six. Neuf. Douze. Il se dit qu'à la quatorzième, il raccrochera. Laisser un message n'a aucun intérêt. Et puis pour lui dire quoi ? Pour lui dire de le retrouver dans la rue, pour lui faire part de ce qu'il a trouvé ? Le RAS du début s'en est chargé pour lui.

Alors Sam marche dans la rue, téléphone en vibreur au fond de la poche. Il le sort toutes les deux minutes pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien reçu. Pire qu'un adolescent. Ses pas se font lents, suivent la lumière qui dégouline petit à petit autour de lui. Ses pas se font lents, comme englués dans du miel - ou de l'ambre caramel -. Il _sent_ le monde autour. Un monde entêtant, un univers à part entière lié à celui, plus tangible, que les quatre autres sens créent. Un monde d'odeurs dont il commence à peine à connaître les règles.  
Alors Sam marche dans la rue, les yeux inconsciemment mi-clos alors qu'il erre. Le terme est précis. Il erre. Quelques hommes, déjà bourrés _\- cette ville est un repère d'alphas aux veines engluées d'alcool et aux poumons colorés par le tabac_, _un vrai plaisir _songe-t-il - se retournent quand il passe en traînant avec lui de l'ombre qui dégouline comme la lumière du jour. Les archives, il les a retournées de fond en combles, il n'est pas prêt de s'y glisser à nouveau.  
En parlant d'archives...

Ses doigts glissent sur les touches du téléphone, hésitant. Mélanie pourrait avoir connu le jeune homme, non ? Officiellement, il était enregistré comme oméga, mais il n'empêche que, même dans une ville où la population consiste majoritairement en alphas d'une quarantaine d'années avec, sans doute, leur carte dans un club de 'non mais oubliez moi les autres dynamiques, moi je et rien d'autre ne compte. '  
comportement que, il faut l'avouer, son frère avait un temps adopté avant Castiel, les omégas restent mieux traités et acceptés que les bêtas.  
Mais alors où sont-ils...?

Son odeur coule le long de la grande rue principale - une odeur qui fait se tourner deux ou trois jeunes ricanants, plein d'hormones, de chambres pleines de mouchoirs et sûrement des jeux vidéos culturels sans la culture dans la console - et semble se mêler à l'ombre qui colle aux maisons. A midi, il n'y en a presque pas. A midi... Déjà ? Les rues sont vides d'agitation, hormis les quelques gens tout autour déjà cités, les ombres inexistantes des maisons et Sam qui ne sait pas où aller.  
Les rues sont vides d'agitation, hormis celle qui bout dans le crâne de Sam.

Mélanie pourrait avoir connu Dave. L'idée trotte dans la tête du plus jeune Winchester, alors que ses pas le mènent instinctivement vers la bibliothèque, son ombre autour de ses chaussures comme une seconde peau cadavre qu'il traînerait derrière lui. La jeune femme trotte dans sa tête. Elle n'est pas _belle_, il l'a déjà dit. Elle est juste... Eh bien, une sorte de contact dans cette ville. Un contact qui a sans doute essayé de le mettre dans son lit, mais un contact.

Un jeune homme le bouscule et le dépasse, sans s'excuser, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Comme s'il n'avait pas vu un mec de deux mètres de haut marcher d'un air paumé entre les maisons, sur le trottoir et même sur la route alors qu'il traverse pour atteindre l'autre côté. Peu importe.  
Autour de lui, les ombres forment comme une haie qui semble l'accompagner où qu'il aille. L'air est mixé des différentes odeurs autour de lui, plus une autre qu'il ne parvient pas à démêler. La nuit, peut-être. La nuit ou l'attente.  
La nuit latente qui occupe les coins sombres où dansent des ombres.

Sam pousse la porte de la bibliothèque, se dirige après une courte hésitation vers les rayonnages concernant les dynamiques. Pas bien compliqué, il y a un gros panneau rouge et or avec la Pyramide - symbole ordinairement banni dans les cités civilisées. Encore une confirmation que ce ne sont que des connards par ici. - sur un fond couleur bois café.  
Il s'assoit sur une chaise, dos au mur, entre le rayonnage oméga et celui des bêtas, là où théoriquement les thêtas devraient avoir leur place. Il prend un livre, au hasard. _Les omégas: de l'ingérence à l'indépendance.  
_ Joyeux.

_La relation alpha-oméga et possibles effets secondaires des autres couples sur les enfants. _  
Toujours aussi joyeux. Par réflexe, curiosité peut-être, il l'ouvre au hasard.

"_Les omégas, par leur nature encline à la soumission, à leur incapacité à prédire la durée et l'intensité de leur cycle de fertilité... "_ Cette expression est dégueulasse, Sam ne peut que le dire et se l'avouer. "_ ne sont pas en mesure de choisir un être avec lequel se lier. La décision d'une relation saine et équilibrée est donc prise par l'alpha du couple qui, avant le premier rapport, mord à la nuque son oméga avant d'en prendre possession pour engendrer un enfant.  
Il arrive cependant que des couples de même dynamique se forment - hormis le cas des amalgames bêtas/bêtas, considérés comme normaux dans la sphère de la troisième dynamique ( se référer au chapitre 14 ) - entraînant ainsi des dérèglements dans le système de procréation et dans le peuplement. Les lois de 1850 prévoyaient la mise à mort des membres d'un du couple et le lien forcé - cette pratique ayant été abolie par les édits de 1945._

Dans le cas où un oméga en viendrait à se lier avec un bêta, une connexion extrêmement faible en résulterait, entraînant chez l'oméga des troubles de plus en plus importants au niveau sensoriel, organique et génétique, augmentant au fil du temps.

_**Il est vivement conseillé aux alphas connaissant des omégas dans cette situation de les pousser à briser leur lien pour le bien de l'oméga. **_**  
**

_Il arrive que des enfants soient engendrés de la liaison d'un oméga et d'un bêta - ou, plus rarement, d'un alpha et d'un bêta -, perturbant ainsi l'équilibre génétique. Peu d'entre eux survivent, le peu vivant est alors majoritairement identifié comme bêta. Aucun Alpha, à ce jour, n'a été identifié comme fils de l'union d'un bêta et d'un alpha ou d'un oméga.  
_

Sam grogne et referme le livre. "Ramassis de conneries, oui ... "

**~O~**

Des fois, le nombre de saloperies, d'idioties et même de choses appuyées par des données scientifiques _erronées_ dans un seul et même bouquin est stupéfiant. C'est ce qui occupe la tête de Sam, à l'instant. C'est tout juste ... Terrifiant.

"Sam ? Quelle surprise..."  
Une voix qui danse dans l'air. Sam regarde en l'air. Blond, la trentaine, un sourire à décaper les étoiles pour s'en recouvrir les cheveux... Un air curieusement familier, sur lequel il ne peut pas remettre un nom. Dans sa tête, l'instant résonne un peu comme une chanson de rock piquante... Où l'on demande l'aide d'un ange.  
"Oui, nous nous connaissons ?  
\- ... J'étais votre médecin, il y a une dizaine d'années. Nous nous sommes vus une vingtaine de fois. Je n'oublie pas facilement mes patients. " Le sourire sur les lèvres du médecin ramène le Winchester dix ans en arrière.

"Oh, oui, bien sûr. Que faites vous ici ?  
\- Funérailles. Un des patients que je suivais.  
\- ... Dave ... ? "  
Le visage jovial qui, décidément, dit quelque chose au jeune homme, s'éclaire sombrement. Comme quoi, c'est possible.  
" Exactement. Vous le connaissiez ?  
\- ... Oui. On se parlait, de temps en temps, par Internet.  
\- Ah ! Vous êtes lequel ? "

Et c'est à ce moment là que le téléphone de Sam sonne. Sauvé par le gong... Ou, tout du moins, parce le son d'un gong. Ses sonneries de portable sont tellement imaginatives. Après un regard désolé vers le blond en face de lui, il lui fait bien comprendre qu'il faut qu'il réponde.

"Allô ?  
\- Sam, faut que tu viennes.  
\- Pourquoi ?

\- On en a encore un de mort sur les bras. "

**~O~**

"Mais non, voyons, c'est très clair, messieurs. "

Il y a un cadavre, aux pieds de Dean. Une marque sanglante dans le cou de ce dernier le démange, coule d'un sang rouge écarlate et éclatant pour tacher le col de sa chemise, mais il n'y prête même pas attention.

Tout ce qu'il voit, pour l'instant, c'est la jeune femme effondrée devant lui. Ses cheveux blonds, coupés courts, font autour de sa tête comme une auréole luisante, de l'or coulant sur le sol de l'allée où ils étaient, plus tôt, avec Castiel. Elle est allongée sur le ventre, la tête tournée dans un angle impossible vers le ciel. Très _L'Exorciste_ et sa scène culte.  
Le long de son dos rigidifié par la mort, une plaie s'étend. Une grande cicatrice rouge sanguinolente, déversant encore un peu de liquide rouge et visqueux le long des vêtements déjà trempés de sueur et autres sucs humains, comme une seconde colonne vertébrale - que l'on voit poindre, par endroits, narguant d'un bout de vertèbre par l'ouverture qui rit, infâme, à l'arrière, comme des dents mal rangées dans la bouche d'un nouveau-né -. Une cicatrice béante, droite comme un I dont la tête serait le petit point hilare.

"Je vous le dis, moi, elle s'est suicidée, point."

Des fois, le nombre de saloperies, d'idioties et même de choses appuyées par des données scientifiques _erronées_ dans un seul et même diagnostic est stupéfiant, juste stupéfiant. Mais bon, après, le Winchester n'est pas là pour juger...  
N'empêche que s'éventrer le dos, superbe oxymore, n'est pas la meilleure manière de se suicider.

Dean raccroche son téléphone et jette un coup d'oeil à Castiel, dans un coin. Interrogé par les flics de l'endroit, il a au coin de ses lèvres une trace de sang et dans sa nuque une marque de dents. Sa chemise est sortie de son pantalon, ses cheveux dansent en bataille dans l'air de l'après-midi et sa voix résonne dans l'air. Son odeur est agressive, brûlerait presque les sinus des autres autour. Pour le Winchester, aucune autre senteur n'a jamais autant eu sur lui un effet répulsif et désolé.  
Un effet à lui donner envie de partir et de tout remballer. Il tente de trouver sur le cadavre devant lui un seul et unique signe, n'importe quoi : une marque de morsure, un trou de trop au niveau des oreilles, un bouton de chemise déchiré, n'importe quoi. Il a l'impression de voir des éclats argentés briller entre ses ongles, mais quand il s'agenouille, il constate que ce n'est que son imagination. Rien, juste rien.  
Le vide cache toujours quelque chose de plus important que du vide.

"Dean ? "  
L'ombre de son frère projetée sur la morte ne le fait curieusement pas se relever. Dans le fond, on peut entendre monsieur le médecin expliquer en long, en large et en travers pourquoi cette jeune femme a apparemment mis fin à ses jours en se poignardant le dos avec, mesdames et messieurs, un couteau suisse venu directement de Suisse.  
"Est-ce que l'on peut m'expliquer pourquoi apparemment cette jeune femme ... Tu saignes ? "  
Le jeune homme se penche et essuie d'un doigt le sang qui coule de la nuque de son grand frère. Un frisson le parcoure. Souvenirs d'autres temps, d'un autre sang qui coule le long de ses doigts. Dean sursaute violemment, grogne, un grognement instinctif qui fait se retourner la plupart des hommes présents.  
Merde.  
Pour la discrétion on repassera.

"... Et donc, je disais, la jeune femme, avec son couteau suisse de Suisse très exactement ... "

**~O~**

"Trois meurtres sans rapport. Deux hommes, une femme. Un bêta, un thêta et une oméga. Entre 18 et 40 ans.  
... Toute cette histoire n'a aucun sens. "  
Sur une table de bois verni, un annuaire est ouvert, à la lettre I. Un collier, porteur du signe du Sagittaire - une flèche, curieusement peinte en bleu marine - est posé là, la pointe pointant vers un nom qui est celui de l'ange qui rit, en bas, le dos en sang et un enfant qui tombe de ses bras alors qu'on la transporte à la morgue. Un foetus blanchâtre et desséché, qui fait frémir Sam tout autant que les autres.  
La voix de l'inspecteur, mêlée aux réflexions de Castiel, résonne avec les roues de l'ambulance - corbillard qui s'en va.  
"Tout ça n'a aucun sens."  
Et pourtant, dans une odeur de sang, l'ombre qui s'est confortablement installée dans la nouvelle place entre Dean et l'ange, dans cette distance qu'ils essayent de garder, la présence semble rire et se moquer d'eux.  
Se moquer de l'évidence placée juste sous leur nez.  
Se moquer de ce qui leur arrive dessus à toute allure, de ce contre quoi ils ne pourront pas lutter.  
Se moquer du sang qui va couler, de l'instant qui va trembler, de la raison qui va vaciller.

Là-haut, sur la table de bois rongé, verni pour faire un plus bel effet, l'annuaire se referme dans un bruit de pages déchirées.  
De toute manière, personne n'est là pour l'écouter.


	8. Mélanie: le retour

Yo tout le monde ! Je suis désolée à propos du temps que je prends, en ce moment, mais je me suis vu contraint de me mettre à publier plus doucement, juste toutes les 3 semaines sauf erreur. Avec le bac qui s'approche, j'ai besoin d'apprendre et de moins en moins le temps d'écrire.  
Bref.  
Merci à tous pour les follows/favorites/reviews et autres !  
Bonne lecture...  
On dit recoucou à Mélanie !  
_Et si vous réussissez à trouver la personne à la fin du texte, eh bien ... Euh ...  
Euh peut-être que vous aurez un petit indice sur ce qu'il peut arriver plus tard. Peut-être.~_

* * *

Dans la vie, avec le progrès, il y a de plus en plus de choses qui disparaissent. Et d'autres qui, étrangement, apparaissent. Magie. Alors que ce soit la vie, les fonctionnaires, les professeurs mystérieusement remplacés par le sosie de Dracula ... Les Winchester savent que ce perpétuel cycle de remplacement n'a aucun sens, mais que l'endiguer serait vain.  
La vie est remplacée par la mort, certes, mais un cadavre ne pourra jamais en remplacer un autre. Les mains de Dean s'abattent sur la table. Putain de bordel de merde.  
"Fais chier ! "  
... Oui, bon, c'est presque la même chose, hein.  
Sa fureur, son étonnement, sa rage presque, ne s'expliquent pas. Un mort de plus, oui. Ca reste un mort du plus. Un 'suicide', légalement - on a pas réussi à changer l'avis du pseudo professionnel avec ses théories absolument abracadabrantes - , un meurtre dans l'opinion publique avide de sang.  
On est dans une ville d'alphas après tout.

"Fais chier, merde... " grogne-t-il alors qu'ils sont de retour dans leur "QG", chambre dégoûtante dans laquelle l'odeur de Sam si neuve à leurs narines s'est épanouie. Les jurons fleurissent dans sa bouche comme des fleurs toxiques aux épines dégoulinantes. Dans son cou, des traces de dents et du sang qui coule encore un peu, la même marque chez Castiel.  
" Nous avons trois morts dans la même ville, récapitule l'ange sans un regard pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sam. Un bêta ...  
\- Alec.  
\- Un thêta, Dave.  
\- Sur celui-là, intervient l'élan, on a rien. Il a passé six ans enfermé dans sa chambre depuis la mort de ses amis lors d'un jeu à quatre, sur une île de Pacifique ou je sais pas quoi... C'était assez confus. Quoi qu'il en soit...  
\- Ca pourrait être un de ses amis, non ? Un fantôme ?  
\- Les corps ont été laissés sur l'île et enterrés là-bas. " Ou bouffés par des t-rexs, pour un peu qu'ils aient joué à recréer Jurassic Park. "Je doute que les fantômes puissent venir se manifester jusqu'ici. De plus, il n'y a rien dans le récit ou la vie de Dave qui aurait un rapport avec de la glace...  
\- Ni dans celle d'Alec avec des mouches ou un triangle, continue Dean qui s'efforce de se calmer.  
\- Et là une jeune oméga retrouvée lacérée, un enfant mort dans les bras. Toujours aucun lien. Elle n'a pas de nom."

Côté casse-tête, le moment a l'air particulièrement bien choisi. Dean lance un regard vers l'ange, trop près de son frère. Il a la tête qui sonne, les mains lourdes et la bouche pâteuse : en plein dégoût de vivre, sans compter la cicatrice qui saigne encore et lui brûle la nuque, on lui demande de travailler sur la mort de trois cadavres exotiquement assassinés.  
Pourquoi faut-il désormais que les gens ne meurent dans la rue au lieu de rester dans leurs lits, sagement, à attendre qu'un faucheur avec un collier de fleurs vienne les faucher ?  
Il a la tête qui sonne, les mains lourdes et une morsure au creux de son cou. La vie est bien chiante, lourde et emmerdante.  
Et dire qu'après, ça va dans des bouquins.

C'est vrai, quoi. Il lance un regard à Castiel en appuyant ses mains un peu plus sur la table.  
" Bon. Les archives, on les a faites en long, en large, en travers et peut-être en profondeur, même.  
\- Je confirme. Mais uniquement dans le cas d'Alec... Et un peu Dave. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils n'ont pas leur place là bas. On y trouvera rien.  
\- Appelle ta pote la secrétaire, alors.  
\- ... Mélanie ? "

Rien que le prénom peut ramener dans ses narines la douloureuse impression de se faire transpercer de part en part par une odeur repoussante. Il grimace. Pas qu'elle lui soit si ennuyeuse, non ! Juste...  
Des fois, il se demande si elle a quelque chose à voir avec ça. Bon, après, se rencontrer et donner envie de sauter sur quelqu'un, l'attirer dehors pour ensuite disparaître de la circulation - elle n'est toujours pas retournée travailler, il lui semble - n'est pas le meilleur moyen de paraître innocente...  
Mais bien de se cacher.

Sam n'a pas vraiment envisagé qu'elle puisse avoir ... Un rapport. Tout ce qui touche ce qu'il avait avant de finir à moitié mort avec les sinus récurés à la Javel, ceux qu'il a connu alors qu'il n'entendait plus que les mots des odeurs, les événements de leur arrivée et ses premières recherches... Flottent plus ou moins dans un vide sans substance et sans raison, un vide où Mélanie s'est retrouvée reléguée.  
Et s'il se trompait ?  
"C'est une bonne idée, finit-il par admettre, sans cacher son léger trouble. _Et si._ Vous m'attendez ici ?  
\- On a une vie, aussi, Sammy. "

_On a une vie, _se retient de répéter Dean._  
Mais pas ensemble, pas aujourd'hui.  
_

**~O~**

"Allo, Mélanie ?  
-... Oui, bonjour.  
\- C'est Sam. Sam... "

Appuyé contre le mur, à l'extérieur, les mots volent et se frappent contre la pluie fine qui tombe. Il est à peine protégé, et les odeurs tombent du ciel en suivant les gouttes, dégringolent et éclaboussent ses pieds, mortels moments parfumés. Mélanie a une voix chantante, au final, qui fredonne et virevolte pour s'écraser avec la pluie au coeur des oreilles de Sam.

"Sam, oui, bien sûr ! "  
Une voix qui fredonne et pourtant qui sonne si métallique, quand la personne n'est pas en face de lui. Elle reprend:

"Je désespérais d'avoir de vos nouvelles. J'ai été forcée de m'absenter de la ville quelque temps, pour des raisons personnelles.  
\- Raisons personnelles ? "  
Ne pas être présent sur les lieux pourrait poser un problème à des crimes normaux ou à des inspecteurs rodés aux raisonnements logiques.  
Pas à un Winchester.

"Que diriez-vous d'en discuter autour d'un verre, dans... Disons deux heures, au même endroit que la dernière fois ?  
\- Je serai là, promet-il alors qu'un rire résonne.  
\- A tout à l'heure alors."

Dans le classement des conversations les plus étranges qu'il n'ait jamais eues avec une jeune femme résolue à coucher avec lui et potentiellement suspecte - les étincelles d'un minuscule doute suffisent à allumer en lui les plus grands des soupçons -, cette conversation arrive à mi-chemin entre le 'tu baises, bébé ? ' d'une sirène croisée il y a de cela bien longtemps et Ruby.  
La sirène étant la moins pire.

Il rentre dans la chambre, à l'atmosphère électrique, manque de s'étouffer. "Je pense que vous pourriez au moins mettre un coup de désodorisant, si jamais ..." La phrase franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il attrape son manteau, pas loin. Dean Semble prêt à sauter à la gorge de Castiel. Pour l'embrasser ou le démonter, ça reste à voir, toujours est-il que la tension entre eux est palpable, et la mauvaise humeur de l'alpha manifeste.

"Tu crois aller où comme ça ?  
\- Interrogatoire. "

La porte se referme sur Sam, sur son odeur coupée brutalement en deux alors qu'il marche jusqu'au restaurant. Les rues autour sont comme de longs couloirs oppressants où il est, enfin, une part de l'océan olfactif. Les pensées, les sentiments et les souvenirs sont comme des bulles dans le liquide parfumé.  
Et il distille les siennes le long des pavés.

Néanmoins, ses sens s'affolent. Si il se sait oméga à moitié, au moins, il ne peut nier que la présence d'autant d'alphas autour -pour ceux qui ne sentent pas la sueur et les vestiaires de gym - fait augmenter rapidement son rythme cardiaque, la façon dont il marche, son odeur et grimper le long de ses jambes, de son torse pour se nicher de toute manière entre ses aines et son bas-ventre une sensation de chaleur loin d'être déplaisante.  
_Putain, je me sens comme une écolière. _

La porte d'entrée ne lui a jamais semblé être autant une échappatoire à la rue. L'ambiance lourde, enfumée de la salle qui quelques heures plus tôt résonnait de cris et de joies de gamins - accompagnés par des alphas, évidemment. Des fois que la présence d'un puissant chef de famille comme il en existait des milliers au sein de cette ville puisse les empêcher de virer bêta - lui fait se demander ce qu'il se passe.  
Il aperçoit Mélanie, dans un coin, assise dans un box.  
Elle a changé. Il ne saurait pas dire comment. Toujours la même posture, la même tenue de petite fonctionnaire aux rêves assez lubriques de prince charmant en cuir, ses lunettes sur le nez et sa chemise un peu ouverte, le même sourire et le même éclair dans les yeux quand elle aperçoit Sam.

"Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas convoqué un fantôme, rit-elle alors qu'il se glisse en face.  
\- Non, je suis bien réel. Mais merci de me croire mort, j'apprécie.  
\- On ne sait, jamais, avec les morts de ces derniers temps... J'en frissonne rien que d'y penser ! " Elle joint le geste à la parole, alors que une serveuse - oméga, note le Winchester. Son nez ne le trahit pas, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien appris de tout ça. Intuitions. - leur apporte deux boissons.  
"Je me suis souvenue, ajoute Mélanie. "

Super, une psychopathe. Après des remerciements, Sam s'approche un peu d'elle.

"Mélanie ? Est-ce que vous connaissiez les victimes ?  
\- Encore ? Je croyais être déjà passée à l'interrogatoire la dernière fois...  
\- Seulement à propos d'Alec. Ici, nous en avons deux autres sur les bras. "

Leurs boissons coulent entre leurs lèvres, laissent des gouttes rouler aux commissures et sur le menton, emportant chez lui ses mots et chez elle ses soupirs.

"Dave était un adolescent qui avait pour habitude de venir à la bibliothèque lors de mes rares passages. Nous échangions, avant l'incident...  
\- L'incident ?  
\- L'île. Son jeu vidéo. Je suppose que je ne vous apprend rien, quand je vous dis que suite à la mort de ses amis, il s'est enfermé dans le regret. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis. "

Non, en effet, elle ne lui apprend rien de nouveau. Autour de son cou, un collier rouge sombre, rouge sang séché, en forme curieuse de V scintille doucement.  
" Je regrette de ne pouvoir vous aider... Mais il y a eu un troisième meurtre ?  
\- ... Peut-être. "  
Immédiatement, Il voit le regard terre et ciel mêlés - ses yeux sont fascinants, à tout bien songer - se mettre à pétiller, rempli de bulles de curiosité. Et son odeur fade, entêtante et repoussante au possible - citron, cire, et quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à discerner parmi le parfum de fumée qui les entoure... Du sang, peut-être ?  
Du sang ou du sucre - les enveloppe.

Sauf que celle de Sam, aussi, s'y met. Cendre sur une fleur de sucre glace, coton et alcool, tout pour que l'air poisse aux mains, aux lèvres et à l'instant.  
Pour que l'alpha en face de lui, rouge à lèvres pétant, se recule en s'excusant.  
Qu'elle se redresse, le prenne par la main comme un enfant et le tire en dehors, alors que son odeur laisse une marque indélébile le long du trottoir et des rues.  
"Où va-t-on ? "  
C'est la question qui tue.

**~O~**

"Cas, tu comptes me faire la gueule toute la journée ? "  
Il ne te fait pas la gueule, Dean, il t'ignore sciemment. Assis sur une chaise, assez loin de l'aîné Winchester, l'ange regarde le vide et la fenêtre en réfléchissant. Pas un mot n'a été prononcé depuis le départ de Sam. Pas un mot, entre eux. L'air ambiant est lourd, dehors la pluie depuis longtemps s'est arrêtée.

"Je ne te fais pas la gueule, Dean. Je trouve simplement stupide l'idée que nous avons eue, et je tiens à te faire part de mon avis sur la question ...

\- En m'ignorant comme un gosse de six ans ?  
\- Si cela peut te permettre de renoncer à recommencer. "  
Le rire de l'homme est rauque, comme brisé.  
"Je vais pas recommencer. A quoi ça nous servirait, de toute manière ? A rien. A rien. "

Dean se lève, s'approche de Castiel qui ne bouge pas. Avec des gestes lents, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il écarte le col du trench qu'il porte toujours, et fait courir ses doigts sur la marque de dents de sa nuque. Une marque boursouflée, infligée quelques heures auparavant que l'autre alpha n'a pas eu le courage de soigner. Parce que c'était sur lui, parce que peut-être c'était par Dean.  
De toute manière, c'est raté.  
Ils ne seront jamais liés.

"J'ai juste voulu tenter ma chance, bordel. Tu n'peux pas me refuser d'avoir voulu essayer ! "  
_Tu ne peux pas me refuser d'avoir voulu quelque chose qu'on ne saura jamais avoir. D'avoir teinté notre relation du sang qui a coulé de nos baisers.  
_"Je ne te refuse rien, Dean. Je pense juste que tu aurais pu réfléchir. "

Les doigts de Dean courent sur la peau satinée, sur la bosse irrégulière et sur les creux laissés. Ici il devine ses incisives, ses canines. Il devine Castiel se raidir, aussi, il entend dans sa tête le cri de suprise, et la douleur.

On lui a toujours dit qu'un lien se passait doucement, tendrement. Que même dans l'effort du moment, dans la précipitation, dès l'instant où les dents se touchaient, où la chair se retrouvait marquée à vie, l'un comme l'autre devaient ressentir une exaltation proche de l'extase, du nirvana.  
On lui a toujours dit, il l'a lu, il l'a entendu.  
Mais apparemment, le nirvana n'était pas pour lui.

"Je suis désolé. " marmonne-t-il en se reculant. Il s'assoit sur le lit, tire au hasard un bouquin dans le sac magique de Sam. Le sac à livres. Un sac rempli. Romans, théâtres et poèmes, un peu de tout - pour les soirées à s'emmerder -, Vonnegut ou RR Martin.  
Ou un sombre poète du XIXème siècle français. Des vers qui tombent et riment - ça serait mieux dans la langue originale, bien sûr - et des bouts sans sens.  
Jusqu'à un certain texte.

"Cas ? Je crois qu'on a quelque chose, là."


	9. Bill

Entre deux fiches de révision, des os fluffs et du français, beaucoup trop de français, je viens vous livrer un petit chapitre ...  
Je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai poster le chapitre suivant - d'ailleurs on s'approche de la fin ! -, mais soyez en surs ... Je vais essayer de rester sur une base de 3 semaines au moins jusqu'en juillet. (j 'ai mon oral le 6. La joie.  
Je respire littéralement la joie. )  
Merci à tous pour les reviews, les follows et les favorites, vous êtes tous fabfabs.  
Merci à Princesse Danaël de bien vouloir me corriger.  
... Merci à Rimbaud.  
Vous comprendrez.

* * *

Le livre ouvert entre deux Alphas a des airs de Révélations. Pour un peu, il pourrait presque s'agir de la Bible. C'est vrai, quoi. Des pages un peu abîmées par le temps, des mots aux consonances étranges et surtout... Des rimes. Bon, Dean n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait des rimes dans la Bible, mais l'effet est toujours le même.  
Assez angoissant.  
Castiel est assis à ses côtés. La pièce a depuis longtemps perdu de son odeur, de ses caractéristiques et même de ses couleurs. Elle n'est plus qu'une pièce dans laquelle ils tournent, fébriles dans un silence qui respire l'excitation, les pages d'un livre.  
Une, deux, trois. Les poèmes se succèdent. Ici, des petits mots tremblent légèrement le long de la page. Là, les symboles - des accents, chose que la langue anglaise omet joyeusement et avec fierté - sur les lettres dansent et tournicotent comme de véritables personnes.  
"Ton avis, Cas ? "

L'ange secoue la tête.  
"Aucun signe de possession ou autre. Le livre est juste un livre. "

Mais oui.  
Et les accents, ça bouge naturellement tout seul, les mots ça se ré-arrange de soi-même.  
"Tu te fous de moi ? "  
Pas du tout.  
"T'as déjà vu un livre danser devant tes yeux, toi ? "  
Castiel n'a jamais vu de livre danser, non, devant ses yeux. Il tourne les pages avec précaution, analysant chaque mot, chaque phrase et chaque virgule. Un livre normal, assurément, ne se mettrait pas à danser la samba à chaque fois que l'ange le touche.  
Les poèmes défilent, comme des majorettes, comme des militaires, comme une file de gens mécontents. Castiel a mal au coeur. Peut-être parce que les mots bougent réellement ?  
Il ne sait pas.

Castiel a mal au coeur. Les poèmes se succèdent. Ici, des jupons d'un tissu blanc dansent paresseusement le long d'une promenade, là une prostituée aux reins marqués d'un nom - la lumineuse Vénus, la Vénus de Lumière - sort d'un cercueil comme une renaissance de l'art poétique. La symbolique de la laideur en poésie ... Ou juste un délire anatomique d'un enfant pris dans la tourmente d'une guerre qui déchire son pays ?  
L'ange se dit qu'ils auraient mieux fait de l'oublier, cette poésie. La danse des mots arrache sa gorge pour en faire une boule de fiel et de divers sentiments à renverser.  
Vomir. Il a envie de vomir. A cause de l'odeur de la pièce, à cause de Dean trop près, à cause de ce livre.  
A cause de poésies stupides qui n'en font qu'à leur tête.

Il se lève et respire un coup: la senteur de Dean s'engouffre dans ses narines pour le calmer, lui apporter un peu de repos ; elle le brûle jusque dans sa trachée, distillant une chaleur mortelle et venimeuse qui a, au moins, le mérite de réduire en cendres cette désagréable sensation de bile coulant à l'envers le long de ses cordes vocales.  
"Castiel, j'ai trouvé. "

Les mots dansent un peu moins, sur cette page-là : ils se taisent pour écouter alors que Dean lit.

"_A, noir corset velu des mouches éclatantes  
Qui bombinent autour des puanteurs cruelles,  
Golfes d'ombre_ ... "  
Le premier meurtre lui vient à l'esprit, au rythme du vers.  
"Alec. Un A, formule le chasseur en parcourant rapidement les chenilles d'encre sous ses yeux. Corset velu... Ca, j'en sais rien. En tout cas, il avait bel et bien un corset, plus ou moins, et des mouches. Un corset de mouches. Pour la puanteur ...  
\- Sam ? "  
Dean acquiesce. "Il avait l'air bien plus mal que d'ordinaire, et le gars nous avait mis en garde contre certaines odeurs. "

Un ange passe. Un silence éternel et réconfortant entre lui et Castiel. Leurs yeux se trouvent et s'affrontent pour s'avouer toute leur gratitude, toute leur affection et la désolation de n'avoir pas pu, dans leurs gestes, se le dire mieux que ça. Alors c'est rien aux yeux d'un observateur, mais quand l'odeur de l'humain devient plus douce, supportable et allume un feu autant le regard que dans le coeur de l'autre homme de la pièce, celui-ci se rapproche comme il peut.

Le livre ouvert entre eux a des allures de Révélation. Sur eux, peut-être. Sur ce qu'ils chassent, plus sérieusement. Peut-être l'amie de Sam. Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.  
Dean reprend.

"_E, candeurs des vapeurs et des tentes,  
Lances des glaciers fiers, rois blancs, frissons d'ombelles._ Le second ... C'était Dave. Un jeune.. D'où la candeur. Et son piédestal de glace ... Des glaciers fiers... La glace et l'idée d'un roi, sur un piédestal."  
L'adrénaline, l'envie court dans les veines de l'alpha renié. Tout va se ranger. Elle fait danser ses membres, ses doigts le long des mots qui se débattent sous la fine pellicule de la page : il trouve un sens là où Sam n'y a rien vu. Il trouve un sens à ce qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie d'expliquer : surtout de la poésie française du XVIIIème.  
Ses yeux verts sautent et courent au prochain mot, à la prochaine lettre. Ici, le E n'a aucune utilité, aucun rapport avec leur histoire. Dave ... Sauf le E de fin, peut-être. Peu importe. Ils comprendront plus tard, cette histoire de voyelles - à moins que ça ne soit que le titre du poème -.

"_I, pourpres, sang craché, rire des lèvres belles  
Dans la colère ou les ivresses pénitentes_... "  
Ah, la jeune fille suicidée en se lacérant le dos. Avec son couteau suisse de Suisse.

" I... La blessure avait la forme d'un I. Comme des 'lèvres belles ' riant... Non ? " C'est son ange ... _L'_ange, pas le sien, plus le sien, qui en fait la remarque. "Dans la colère ou les ivresses pénitentes... Un rire dans les ivresses pénitentes.. "  
Et le bébé, hein, Cas ? Le bébé, tombé des bras ? Dean ne dit rien, réfléchit, tombe presque dans l'envie de prendre dans ses bras et de l'aider à se concentrer...  
Ou pas.

Le chasseur soupire. "Je crois qu'au moins on a trouvé le _modus operandi _du psychopathe ou du machin qui fait ça... Ce n'est pas un vampire, ça ne ressemble pas... " Bravo, Sherlock. " Peut-être ...  
\- Un livre ensorcelé. "  
Dean fait un bond en arrière une fois les mots dans son cerveau. Livre qu'il a touché. "Non, pas celui-là. Mais un autre ... Ce qui créerait des perturbations avec celui-ci. "  
L'explication est confuse, et ça se lit au fond de ses yeux.

" Ce que je veux te dire, Dean ... C'est que la création d'un objet enchanté ou magique, quel qu'il soit, entraînera naturellement des perturbations avec les objets qui lui ressemblent ou qui le composent. Une des dérivations de cette idée est... La fluctuation, je crois. Ou tout du moins ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un fantôme passe près d'un objet électrique. Comme votre cerveau utilise et produit de l'électricité, le leur aussi, et cela rentre en conflit avec les appareils.  
\- Donc ... Tu es entrain de me dire qu'une Sabrina ou une Witch en collant bleu et rose a fait ses petits tours de magie sur son exemplaire de livre et qu'il s'est mis à _massacrer des gens ?!_"

Les italiques s'entendent dans sa voix. Il n'a pas peur, il se demande juste quel serait l'intérêt d'enchanter un bouquin de poésie. Il soupire et se masse les tempes.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire, sérieusement ? Tu saurais le localiser ? "  
Castiel répond par la négative, par un il faudrait... Mais il faudrait quoi ?  
Il n'est pas sûr, lui-même, de savoir.

Dans un grognement et une légère perturbation dans la senteur qui émane de lui, Dean se replonge dans la lecture.  
"_U, cycles, vibrements divins des mers virides,  
Paix des pâtis semés d'animaux, paix des rides  
Que l'alchimie imprime aux grands fronts studieux_ ... Il compte tuer des vaches et des moutons ? "

Mais avec ça, rien qu'avec ça, il peut sentir une légère joie l'envahir. Ils ont la prochaine victime du livre ou du ... N'importe quoi qui vit dans le livre. Il prend un stylo, une feuille couverte de gribouillis au dos et sourit un peu, en écrivant sur le papier gris. Les mots coulent de l'encre et de sa bouche.  
" Le U pourrait être une simple coïncidence... Comme pour Dave. On doit se focaliser sur ce qu'il reste du vers. Cycles, vibrements ... C'est pas plutôt vibrations ?  
\- On disait vibrements.  
\- Ca pourrait correspondre au son. Le son des mers ? Une sirène ? " Les hypothèses se bousculent. "Peut-être mieux. Mais ça a un rapport avec l'eau. Un rapport avec la paix aussi ... Est-ce qu'il compte en assassiner un dans une bibliothèque ou une école ? "

Dean se frotte les tempes.  
"On est pas sortis de l'auberge, je te le dis ... "

**~O~**

La vie de Bill a toujours été très intéressante. Une vie parfaite, peut-être, aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes. Il se lève le matin, petit déjeune, se lave, se brosse les dents sous la douche pour économiser l'eau, part au travail, rentre du travail, dîne et se couche. Aucune distraction, juste la routine. Tous les jours, sa même petite routine. De quoi rendre pas mal de gens dingues, tout compte fait...  
Mais à lui, à Bill, ça lui plaît. Un alpha qui se maintient à un rythme régulier et sain de vie, dans la petite ville de ... Ca ne peut qu'attirer les omégas. Et justement, ce Bill à la vie très intéressante n'est pas lié.

Bill n'est pas lié. Aussi, quand il rentre le soir, il n'y a pas de seconde paire de chaussures à côté de laquelle il peut poser les siennes, pas de seconde paire de charentaises bleues - la couleur des omégas, évidemment. Bill est assez conservateur - à côté des violines de la classe dirigeante à laquelle il appartient. Bill n'est pas lié, aussi quand il pousse la porte de son petit appartement au premier il n'y a personne. Personne à part ses chats, desquels il prend le plus grand soin parce qu'il en a quand même chié vingt ans pour en arriver là, et puis il l'a payé vingt briques son deux pièces plus loggia.

Des fois, la vie de Bill est un peu monotone. Il voudrait bien partir ou se casser, il en parle souvent. Fin bon, de toute manière, il peut pas, il lui reste à payer le lave vaisselle et la télé ! Alors partir, ça sera pour un autre jour.  
Pour l'heure, il vient de se lever. Jour de congé, un peu plus tard, peut-être. Les horloges sont fourbes.  
Au dessus de sa cafetière, sur le panneau en liège impeccable, il peut voir la couleur de la mer sur une carte postale. Un beau bleu-vert éclatant, photographie fanée qui le rend si content et le met de bonne humeur pour la journée.

La vie de Bill a toujours été intéressante. Celles de ses voisins, bien sûr, beaucoup moins.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être bruyante, mademoiselle Mélanie, lorsqu'elle rentre tard... " se dit-il à lui-même en contemplant la place derrière le papier abîmé. La cafetière bipe. "Je l'ai entendue se plaindre et faire traîner ses chaises tout le reste de la nuit, bouger son lit et sauter son matelas. Ca doit encore être son oméga. "

Parc'que naturell'ment, pour lui, une alpha ne peut s'approcher que d'un oméga. Il sort de sa cuisine pour monter tout doucement les marches qui mènent à la porte de sa voisine du dessus. Son poing se contracte alors qu'il frappe aimablement.  
Oui, Bill a toujours été intéressant. Ses yeux restent fermement ancrés sur le visage de la femme qui, en face de lui, vient d'ouvrir. Si l'on était dans un de ces livres qu'il adore - romans sans grand intérêt, bon à s'essuyer aux toilettes mais on a les goûts qu'on a - , il pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une _sublime créature dont les yeux reflètent les douleurs du passé, un léger déshabillé couvrant, voilant à peine son corps. _  
Sauf qu'elle est en tailleur débraillé, les cheveux flottant autour et qu'elle a l'air désemparée.

"Bonjour, Mélanie, commence Bill de sa voix posée - comme tout ce qu'il fait -  
\- Bill ! Bonjour ... Euh ... C'est un peu tôt, non ?

\- Excusez-moi. Je... " L'homme s'arrête. Autour de lui, l'air se rafraîchit. Le temps commence à tourner, une odeur un peu âcre, délicieuse mais inconnue et inhumaine vient danser dans son nez.  
" Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent la mer ? "

La vie de Bill a toujours été très intéressante. Mais il était loin de se douter à quel point lui-même pouvait être si ordinaire.


	10. Et si je n'y crois pas ?

Ok, je suis désolé d'être tellement en retard, vraiment ! J'ai essayé, j'ai tout fait pour éviter, mais j'ai eu le droit à un syndrome de la page blanche assez violent, que j'ai combattu tant bien que mal.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fanfiction ! Il s'agit là du pénultième chapitre, si je ne me trompe pas. J'espère réussir à combler vos attentes, quant à certaines questions... Ou pas.  
Concernant Dean et Castiel - qui vont mieux, ici, vous verrez -, entre le chapitre 6 et 7, ils ont tenté de se lier, à la manière d'un oméga et d'un alpha. Cependant...  
Voilà.  
Bref.  
Bonne lecture, désolé encore du temps que j'ai mis !  
Ce chapitre sera édité dans la semaine qui vient, car il est présentement sans bêta.

**Warning : Scène peu graphique, mais présente, qui donne une raison au M.**

* * *

" Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent la mer ? "

Le sourire, déjà crispé, de Mélanie se fige alors que sa porte commençait déjà à se fermer à nouveau. Autour d'elle, Bill, notre contribuable dévoué, peut sentir le doute et la mer se refermer comme un carcan étincelant qui attaque ses narines. L'iode le détruit doucement, de l'intérieur. Il s'infiltre dans le corps de l'homme.  
"Voyons, Bill, qu'avez-vous pris ? " Le _encore _dans sa voix n'est que trop présent, et l'homme pourrait s'en indigner.  
C'est qu'elle est dangereuse, mademoiselle Mélanie, au saut du lit.

" Rien, rien... marmonne-t-il alors qu'il inspire à pleine bouffées l'air coulant autour d'eux. Rien, rien. Mais je vous jure, ça sent la mer.  
\- ... Vous êtes monté me voir pour me dire que votre appartement sent la mer, donc ? note la jeune femme en rajustant son tailleur. Sur son bras, de discrètes lignes bleues courent là où ses veines ne sont certainement pas. Plutôt intéressant, comme technique d'approche. Vous savez, je suis assez libre, si jamais vous avez ce genre de ... Pratiques. "  
Le regard sombre où se noient des étincelles, piques gelées qui dansent ou vies noyées qui s'enfoncent dans l'oubli, couvre d'un air appréciateur et ironique un Bill perdu. Au vu de sa tête, du genre à vouloir construire un mur entre le pays et le Mexique en hommage à Berlin quasiment, il est entrain de faire un infarctus.

"Moi ... Et vous ? Mais ... Mais enfin, Mademoiselle Mélanie ! Il s'agirait là d'aller contre l'ordre naturel des choses ! Deux Alphas ... oh mon Dieu, non, mais je ... Mélanie, voyons ! " Il tire sur le col de sa chemise, personnellement _offensé _que quelqu'un comme lui puisse seulement être imaginé dans une posture semblable. entre les jambes d'une Alpha... Une Alpha !  
Non mais oh, où va le monde.

De tout manière, l'Alpha en face de lui n'est pas attiré par sa petite carrure, par son évident problème de sudation ou ses yeux, un peu globuleux, qui se teintent d'une couleur dangereuse alors qu'elle rit légèrement. Non, Mélanie a dans les idées, dans la tête, dans ses pensées, une autre proie bien plus intéressante à lier à elle, à prendre comme compagnon. Pas un Alpha, il ne faut pas rire, hein. Pas un Alpha. Elle ne se laissera pas prendre au jeu. Pas un Alpha. Mais bien un autre, dont l'odeur envoûtante depuis peu a laissé la place au vide.  
Et ça, Bill le remarque : là où, par delà l'iode salé qui couvrait l'odeur de la jeune femme dans le vestibule, il pouvait déceler quelques traces d'un sucre typiquement Oméga, là, c'est comme si celui-ci s'était évanoui, d'un coup. Avalé par un tsunami, peut-être ?  
Enfin bon, Bill, là, il tente déjà de se remettre de ses émotions. Mademoiselle Mélanie, voyons !

"Je plaisantais, voyons.

\- Les liens sont une chose sérieuse ! " s'offusque l'homme dont le léger embonpoint tremble, dans la lumière. " Vous comme moi savez à quel point dédramatiser un lien et son importance peut amener à une rupture, voire à une blessure... "  
Sa voix baisse alors qu'il continue, infatigable, la liste des atrocités prouvant que l'esprit sera toujours supérieur au corps. C'est vrai. C'est tellement vrai que, l'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme entrouvre sa porte pour laisser sortir l'odeur de sel marin. Elle se désole, oubliant un moment la marque acide dans son cou et l'odeur sucrée qui danse.  
L'espace d'un instant, elle se désole, de tous ces hommes qui, comme elle, ont succombé aux histoires inventées par le temps.

Mais l'odeur marine revient et avec elle reviennent les paroles de Bill, comme un bourdonnement qui jamais ne cesse. Une ombre se dresse, à côté de Mélanie. Un peu lourde, un peu dansante. Un bras qui se glisse autour de sa taille, une main qui effleure sa nuque, traçant la marque de plusieurs coups de dents.  
Une main froide et douce comme l'océan. Perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses conneries inventées par les médias et la société un peu beaucoup axée sur les dominants trop bien ciselés, il ne se rend même pas compte que ses yeux se referment.  
Il ne se rend même pas compte que l'instant devient blême.  
Il ne sent pas la mer l'emporter...  
Ou bien, quelque part, loin, quelqu'un lui dire enfin de la fermer.

_**~O~**_

_"Un lien doit toujours être pris sérieusement, Dean. Très sérieusement. C'est ton devoir, en temps qu'Alpha, de croire en ce lien. De le maintenir, par la volonté et par l'adoration que tu portes à ton Oméga. Tu es l'Alpha, tu dois y croire. _

_\- Et si je n'y crois pas ? "_

La conversation, vieille d'au moins quinze ans, tourne et retourne dans la tête de Dean alors qu'ils font un break, avec Castiel. Leur livre est déchiffré. Sam toujours à la bibliothèque, avec son amie à s'envoyer en l'air ou ... Il ne sait même pas où. Il lui a envoyé plusieurs messages.  
Peut-être qu'il répondra.  
La conversation, donc, résonne dans les oreilles du Winchester qui, les yeux rivés sur Castiel, sent son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi, alors ?  
Il y croyait, lui. Il y croyait si fort.

"Eh, Cas... "  
Sa voix s'envole et berce le moment. Douce. Hésitante. Aucun reproche tapi entre les mots. Juste une profonde douleur.  
"Oui ? Tu as quelque chose ? "

_"Et si je n'y crois pas ? " _  
Il hésite un peu, à peine.  
"Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? "

C'est abrupt, précis et concret. Ça frappe l'ange de plein fouet, faisant trembler l'iris bleu, d'ordinaire comme un point d'ancrage dans la réalité. C'est fort. C'est douloureux, mais criant de vérité.  
Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Castiel ?  
La réponse que Dean attend n'est pas uniquement un oui, dénué d'âme. Ce n'est pas une longue tirade sans sens, comme les mots qui s'empilent maintenant entre ses lèvres sans vouloir sortir.  
C'est juste une preuve.

Il se lève, doucement. Le chasseur n'attend rien de plus que ce silence. Que la douleur que l'on peut lire, cachée au fond des yeux d'un homme qui n'en est même pas un. Il s'approche de lui, comme désireux de comprendre. Il peut voir les yeux plein d'incompréhension, sentir l'odeur de deuil sur lui. Comme s'il enterrait son amour.  
C'est tout un silence angoissant, porteur de promesses et d'avenir, d'un 'ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps' et de tellement de signification pour le Winchester qu'il doit combattre les larmes qui veulent s'échapper.  
Sa main trouve le visage de Castiel, caresse la joue couverte de barbe de deux jours, peut-être trois.  
Et leurs yeux se connectent, une autre fois. Ils se sourient. Leurs cœurs battent, mêlés, alors que leurs corps se rapprochent.  
Ils se sourient.  
Ils se comprennent.  
Et peut-être même ...

Mais ça, il ne le sait pas.

Dean attire doucement Castiel sur le lit, un peu bancal, où se reposent des centaines de rêves brisés par le cours des années. Dans sa nuque, il peut sentir la plaie se résorber sans aucune raison, les coups de dent donnés en vain se gommer comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange, l'embrasse, l'embrasse encore à perdre haleine. Leurs souffles, leurs langues se mêlent et ne se lâchent pas un seul instant, quitte à finir légèrement en manque d'oxygène, la tête qui flotte et les yeux fermés de peur de chavirer !  
Ils s'en foutent.

Leurs odeurs, leur odeur car elle n'est plus qu'une, se glisse entre eux pour les rapprocher encore mieux. Les vêtements glissent, le long de corps tannés par la vie, dans un silence religieux troublés par les sourires et les soupirs. Dean promène ses doigts sur les épaules, le long de ses bras. Il pose un baiser sur sa bouche alors qu'elle s'entrouvre, comme s'il voulait parler.  
"Shhhh... "  
Tout va bien aller.

_**~O~**_

_Je t'aime, tu sais ? _  
C'est un cri, tout un amour violent et passionné, aussi brillant qu'une âme déchaînée, qui colle leurs deux corps ensemble. Une chaleur silencieuse qui pousse leur frénésie. D'abord, juste leurs bouches, laissant au passage des marques rouges sur leurs peaux tannées par des centaines de combats. _Ton corps n'est rien de plus qu'un champ de bataille sur lequel tu as sans cesse triomphé. _  
Dean hurle dans son esprit, hurle un amour qu'il peine à retranscrire par ses mains caressant le corps sous lui. Il hurle, il crie, il supplie sans qu'un bruit ne franchisse ses lèvres. L'instant est trop précieux, le moment trop présent encore, pour le gâcher avec des mots inutiles.

Il croit en Castiel. Il croit en eux, en tout ce que le silence lui dit, depuis des heures. Il croit aux mots qui n'ont pas pu sortir des lèvres de l'ange, il croit aux gestes trop souvent retenus, aux regards trop longtemps soutenus, aux moments trop vite oubliés.  
Il croit en eux.

Castiel sourit à l'homme au dessus de lui. Sa Grâce, qu'il peut à peine sentir, palpite et tend vers l'infini de l'âme lumineuse. _Je t'aime aussi. _  
C'est un murmure avalé, alors qu'il ouvre docilement les jambes, mû par un instinct plus puissant que lui. C'est un sentiment glacé, curieusement apaisant, qui glisse le long de son torse et de son cœur, s'enroule autour alors qu'il n'ose même pas cligner des yeux. _De peur de te perdre et de te voir t'effacer._

Il croit en Dean. Il croit en eux, en tout ce que leurs âmes se sont promis quand elles se sont touchées pour la première fois. Il croit en ce moment précis, en la rencontre de leurs deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, qui dansent sur un matelas de mauvaise qualité. Il croit aux larmes qui perlent au coin des yeux de son amant. Il croit à toutes les prières qu'il n'a jamais entendues, perdues dans le vent ou dans des morts inutiles.  
Il croit en lui.  
Il croit en eux.

_Je t'aime.  
_Les mots n'ont pas besoin d'être dits pour être entendus. Ils dansent dans l'air du non-dit, entre les odeurs et les anciennes rancœurs qui s'envolent au loin. Ils ne sont plus que deux. Un.  
Ils croient en eux.

Ce n'est pas du sexe. L'acte en lui-même en devient insignifiant. Le corps de Castiel qui s'arque sous Dean, leurs corps noués par l'effort et liés par la biologie, ce n'est rien.  
La seule chose qui compte, Dean en a conscience, c'est ce moment où ses dents rencontrent enfin sa peau. Ce moment où Castiel n'est plus un autre, un ange du Seigneur déplumé, au halo brisé et aux yeux un peu trop tristes. Ce moment où ils cessent enfin, _enfin, _de s'appartenir et d'exister.  
Ce moment où ils croient en eux suffisamment pour se permettre de disparaître en temps que personnes distinctes.  
Ils croient en eux.  
Et c'est bien assez.

_"Et si je n'y crois pas ? "_

La question ne se pose plus, songe Dean, une demi-heure plus tard, blotti entre les bras d'un ange.  
La question ne se pose plus, car maintenant, on y croit.

_**~O~  
**_

Le téléphone sonne. Une fois, deux fois. Cinq, quinze, vingt voire quatorze fois. Mélanie s'en fout, ce n'est pas le sien. Elle a refermé sa porte et est retournée dans son appartement bien trop grand pour elle. Deux chambres, deux salles de bain, un tapis bleu et glauque qui court du corridor principal aux entrées qui le sont moins.  
C'est génial, c'est beau, mais ça sert à rien.

Elle entend des murmures, des grognements, en provenance de la pièce la plus à droite. Seconde chambre, la plus petite. Ses talons claquent sur le parquet, alors que son odeur de cire, de miel et de regrets s'envole pour danser autour de la poignée. Elle sourit. Dans chaque coin de la pièce dont elle entrouvre la porte, une personne se tient.

D'abord, un homme pale, nu et lacéré. Un corset glacé et vrombissant se détache de sa peau, lui faisant comme un triangle sanglant de pétrole grouillant sur son épiderme. Ensuite vient un jeune homme effacé,fragile, couvert de givre. Aucun bruit ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, mais on devine à ses tremblements qu'il a froid.  
Trop froid.  
Le troisième coin est occupé par une jeune femme au sourire lointain. Elle a les yeux dans le vague et le ventre gonflé, ironiquement ballonné, alors qu'elle serre contre elle un corps sans vie et mutilé. Du sang coule le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses pieds.  
Le dernier coin se trouve être vacant, encore. Plus pour longtemps, elle l'espère.

Et au centre, sur une chaise, Sam se tient. Ou plus exactement, Sam est retenu. Des liens courent sur sa peau, et un sourire court sur le visage de Mélanie alors qu'il lève vers elle un regard affolé.  
"Il est peut-être temps de nous expliquer. "


	11. Leur Bouclier

Plop à tous et bienvenue pour ce dernier chapitre.  
Merci à tous, vraiment, de m'avoir soutenue dans ce long et pénible projet. J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire. Malheureusement, celle-ci a souffert mes deux syndromes de la page blanche, et de nombreux... Eh bien, j'ai perdu le sommaire que j'avais trois fois, et le cahier associé deux fois.  
L'écriture a été semée d'embûches, et je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu tenir mes promesses quant au rythme de publication et à tout ça. Il faut savoir que l'omégaverse est une science complexe pour laquelle j'ai encore du mal, maiiiis je me soigne ahah.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je suis triste d'arriver à la fin de ce chapitre, mais voilà, c'est fait.  
J'espère que vous en profiterez bien.

Aussi, je vous remercie encore de me lire, et vous pose une petite question concernant mes prochains écrits : j'ai envie de faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, voilà. Je prévois un petit texte... Hm ? Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Un OS Destiel, Sabriel, Sastiel, AbaDean, je sais pas moi, TardImpala ? (je shippe. Shhhh.) Voilà voilà voilà.

Bonne lecture à vous, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions ! Et encore une fois, merci.

_Ce chapitre n'a pas été bêta-lu, je m'excuse des fautes._

* * *

" Il est peut-être temps de nous expliquer. "

Mélanie avance dans la pièce partiellement éclairée. Le monde est son éclairage. La douce, perverse, lente et glacée folie qui constitue son esprit clignote dans son regard et pourrait presque illuminer la chambre. Les trois personnes dans les coins ne bougent pas. A peine respirent-elles, et encore, ce serait trop demander.

Sam a du mal à penser, du mal à bouger. Les bras ankylosés, les liens qui mordent sa peau sont des entraves dont il ne peut pas se débarrasser. Pour cause, le fait que la pièce soit nue et gardée par des fantômes.

Ou peut-être le fait qu'il n'ait pas plus de vêtements que le jour de sa naissance, aussi. Ca peut jouer.

"Ils ne te feront rien. Ils savent ce qu'ils encourent, s'ils s'approchent trop près.

\- Tu les tuerais ?

\- Moi ? " Elle hausse les sourcils, qu'elle a fins et bien épilés. Son odeur de cire danse, Febreze intense, et Sam a envie de gerber. " Non, non. Je ne les tuerais pas. Tu es fou. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là, je ne vais pas les tuer. "

Elle sourit, lentement. Ses pas se font plus mesurés sur le sol. Elle semble les compter. Un. Deux. Trois. Cinq. Quatorze. Peut-être moins, sans doute plus. Le tout, c'est que le nombre à la fin soit rond.

"Si je les tuais, Sam, alors tu devrais forcément prendre la place de Dave, ici présent. Je doute que tu le veuilles. Décidément. Je te réserve un avenir bien plus glorieux que ça."

Ses mots sont tranchants. Elle sait s'en servir, et alors que le Winchester observe la pièce - il doit forcément y avoir une issue, un moyen, quelque chose ! Les fantômes, ou quoi qu'ils soient, ne bougent pas et le fixent depuis des heures. Il peut s'échapper. Il le sent, il le sait. - Mélanie s'approche de lui. Qui a besoin de lumière, quand une Alpha à l'odeur écoeurante et aux chaussures bruyantes tente de vous approcher ? On a juste besoin de s'échapper.

"Ah, Bill ! "

La porte claque. C'est vrai que ça sent la mer et, au vu de la réaction de Sam, l'odeur lui est familière. Il remue légèrement sur sa chaise. Dans le coin nord de la pièce, doucement, un gargouillement se fait entendre. Quand lorsque l'eau s'engouffre dans le siphon d'un lavabo, sauf que là, la moquette se gondole en de légères vagues verdâtres, écumantes et pestilentielles. Ca sent la mer.

Ca sent la mort.

Le quatrième coin retient un dernier homme. Le voisin du dessous, un Alpha aux lèvres verdies par une attente. Il est mort comme il a vécu : la question de trop avalée, dans l'odeur iodée.

Il n'a jamais su vraiment nager. Sa voisine le contemple un instant, une part de regret dans les yeux. Mais il fallait qu'il soit là. Il fallait, sans doute, que ça soit lui, maintenant ici.

... Ou pas.

"Bien, nous sommes au complet. "

**~O~**

Entre deux baisers échangés, deux souffles qui s'apaisent, une âme qui guérit et son ange gardien tentent de rechercher des choses. Les marques encore fraîches dans leurs nuques respectives les réconfortent, alors qu'ils écument sites internet et livres.

Rien. Pas un mot. Autant le fait que Rimbaud, flamboyant Alpha, soit inutile et passablement dépassé - les rumeurs parlent d'un des premiers cas d'Oméga poète au monde, pour lui ; que l'Alpha n'était qu'une couverture -, autant, lire du français ... Plus rien n'importe car il n'y a rien. Rien.  
Rien d'utile.

"Un fantôme ? " suggère pour la troisième fois Dean. " Un fantôme qui tue des gens, un fantôme fan de poésie et dont les victimes n'ont aucun lien entre elles... Un fantôme de psychopathe poète qui vit dans une armoire la journée !

\- Dean ...

\- Oh, quoi. Je peux bien réfléchir, non?

\- Oui. Mais donne juste un peu de sens à ce que tu dis. Je suis loin d'être un parfait chasseur, mais crois-moi. Tuer juste pour tuer... L'âme se serait rendue en Enfer, dans ce cas-là. "

L'ange a pas faux. Dean acquiesce et soupire.

"Donc on repart de zéro. Avec un Alpha qui était peut-être un Oméga mort il y a deux siècles, Sam qui ne répond pas et trois meurtres sur les bras.

\- Un Alpha qui était peut-être un Oméga ? "

Les yeux de Castiel semblent s'assombrir dans la chambre encore embuée de leurs parfums.

"Dean... Tu m'avais bien dit que les Thêtas ... Etaient prompts à se transformer en monstres.

\- Affirmatif. Ou les fantômes les collent. Ce genre de choses.

\- Et nous sommes d'accord que les Thêtas sont dans un cas particulier, que votre société avait oublié.

\- Hmhm. "

Dean commence à voir où il veut en venir.

" Donc, techniquement, certains pourraient confondre l'Alpha avec un Beta...

\- Qui deviendrait un Omega. Cas, t'es génial des fois. " Avec un baiser au coin des lèvres, Dean redonne de l'espoir.

"Ca ne dit toujours pas ce que c'est.

\- Ce que c'est, non. Mais nous n'en avons pas besoin. "

Il pousse une page devant ses yeux. Un site, un peu ancien - le fond noir, le comic sans ms et la police blanche -.

_Thêtas et vengeance_

_Loin de leur rôle habituel de bouclier, comme leur nom l'indique, les thêtas sont les êtres les plus sensibles aux perturbations surnaturelles. Nombreux sont ceux qui, à la suite d'évènements traumatisants, développent des capacités extrasensorielles, psychiques ou simplement s'attachent à un fantôme. _

_Le cas le plus fréquent de ce genre de pratiques involontaires est la création d'un esprit-bouclier._

"Un esprit-bouclier ?

\- La traduction est un peu grossière. C'est un terme angélique. Lorsqu'un ange possède un humain, il nous est possible de le protéger en utilisant notre Grâce comme bouclier autour de son esprit, pour éviter la destruction complète. Cependant, cette pratique a été interdite. Une fois le bouclier retiré, l'esprit-bouclier se créait en lui-même, dans le même plan que la personne physique. Une sorte de fantôme avant l'heure.

\- Sans pour autant être... Le machin, là, allemand... Un doppelgänger.

\- Oui, voilà. A part qu'il n'avait aucune intention de briser l'être, mais au contraire de le protéger jusqu'à la fin. Quitte à le tuer. De plus, il pouvait adopter la forme qu'il désirait."

Dean hoche la tête. "Je vois. On peut tuer ce machin, j'espère."

_Cette manifestation étant une manifestation angélique, deux solutions s'offrent à celui qui s'en retrouve victime._

_Une lame angélique, maniée par un être dont le coeur a été brisé trois fois, et dans cet ordre : une fois par la mort, une fois par la trahison, une fois par l'indifférence, car l'aimé avait son coeur déjà pris.  
La bénédiction de l'ange ayant créé le bouclier en premier lieu._

Le chasseur se mord la lèvre.

"On a pas le choix, hein. On est obligé de voir pour... La lame. On a aucune idée de qui a possédé l'autre poète, là.

\- Sans compter qu'il pourrait être mort.

\- Ouais."

Un soupir lui échappe.

" On doit en faire quoi, de la lame ? "

**~O~**

Quatre humains, autrefois, se tiennent dans les coins de la chambre. De leurs corps s'écoulent lentement de vagues qui ressemblent bien trop à aujourd'hui. Demain, peut-être que plus personne ne saura qu'ils ont été réunis ici.

De toute manière, le temps n'a pas d'emprise certaine sur les êtres intemporels. Et il n'y a pas plus intemporel et éternel que la mort.

Quatre humains.  
Et au milieu, Sam. Toujours Sam. Encore Sam. Nu. Fragile, dans toute la fragilité que la condition humaine peut apporter.  
L'Alpha en face de lui, Mélanie, fait courir ses doigts sur son front, ses tempes et ses cheveux.  
_C'est juste parce qu'il était là. Rien de plus. Là au bon moment, au bon endroit._

" Vous êtes quoi, au final ? Des fantômes ? Une sorcière ? Des Tulpa ? "

La liste serait longue. Sam n'a aucune idée. La caresse de l'Alpha, sur sa peau moite d'attente et d'espérance stupide, crée un véritable chemin électrique qui brûle et anéantit ses sens.

"Un peu tout, un peu rien. Que crois-tu ? " Son odeur envahit la pièce, dominante, enivrante, détruisant l'instant. Le Winchester, lui, n'a plus rien. Pour un peu, il lui serait simple, si simple de sombrer. D'aseptiser son univers, plus qu'un moment, d'oublier et de dire au monde d'aller chier. L'électricité qui court sur lui - c'est une image, oui - et l'odeur lui font fermer les yeux.  
Le temps se suspend.

"Je crois..."

Les mots sont coincés dans sa gorge. Est-ce qu'il croit, simplement ?

"Je vais te le dire, Sam. De toute manière, nous avons besoin de ton consentement pour faire ça. "

Ils ont tous besoin de lui faire dire oui. Voilà. Voilà où le plan s'arrête. Sam en pousserait un soupir de soulagement, s'il pouvait. Les doigts de Mélanie, contre ses lèvres, l'empêche de respirer ou de refuser.

"Vois-tu, les bêtas n'ont pas toujours été reconnus comme tels. Fut un temps où ils n'étaient pas différents des alphas. C'est toujours le cas, crois-moi, dans certains pays.

Or, cette différence de statut a apporté de nombreux... Troubles.

Surtout lorsque certaines personnes se sont mises à expérimenter des pertes sensorielles, des maux de tête... A développer une odeur. "

Son doigt tente de forcer les lèvres de Sam, et laisse, de son ongle qui caresse l'émail des dents, un goût de poussière et de détergent.

" Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il hoche la tête.

" Oui, les Thêtas ont souvent été prompts à causer de grandes frayeurs aux hommes. C'est pour ça, sans doute, que vous avez refusé de voir leur existence. Enfin. De véritables aimants à surnaturel, je suppose que tu t'en es douté. " Après lui avoir jeté un regard, elle sourit.

"Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'as l'air rompu à ce genre de choses. " Ses yeux s'égarent sur les cicatrices de son corps. "Mais ce n'est pas ta présence en elle-même qui a provoqué tout ça.

Ca aurait pu être un autre, Sam. Un autre thêta. Beaucoup sont inactifs, encore.

Mais pas toi. Curieusement, pas toi. "

Sam tire sur ses liens. Le monde danse, et il tire, encore et encore. Mélanie ne semble pas le remarquer. Pas plus que les autres autour.

"Il y a eu peu de thêtas actifs, dans votre Histoire. Le dernier en date s'appelait... "

Une ombre passe sur son visage, alors qu'elle secoue la tête.  
" Il était intelligent, Arthur. " Le nom glisse et ouvre les yeux de la jeune femme - est-elle si jeune ? - comme une blessure. " Il était intelligent. S'il voulait survivre, en ce monde, l'Oméga qu'il était devait disparaître, être scellé. Alors le poète prodige, l'enfant désobéissant, avorté, jamais suffisamment droit aux yeux de la société, reclus... L'enfant a pris sa plume. "

Elle ne bouge pas. La pièce se fige, le monde s'évade. Peut-être le fait-elle disparaître.

" Il y a une forme de magie que seuls les poètes peuvent susciter, avec un peu d'aide et les mots appropriés, s'ils sont guidés par le bon sentiment.

Il n'en a pas parlé, mais un ange lui est apparu. Je le sais, car c'est comme ça que je suis née. L'ange a voulu s'assurer que le poète resterait intact. Ce qu'il voulait faire était noble. Dangereux, mais noble. Et le monde ne pouvait se passer de son oeuvre.

L'ange lui a prêté sa puissance, pour quelques moments. Avec un cercle de quatre âmes errantes, il a su contenir l'instabilité de votre condition. "

Sam fronce les sourcils. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ses doigts se replient et se déplient, pour s'assurer que le sang continue de couler.

"Les bêtas sont nés avec moi, ce jour-là. "

Mélanie le regarde, et elle sourit.

" Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Votre génétique n'est même pas stable, mais entachée de la magie d'un homme. Toute la race humaine porte une trace de ce seau en elle. Avec ce seau, votre instabilité, tout ce qui permettait de façonner les génies et les uniques, le sublimement versatile, s'est fixé. Tout. Les thêtas disparaissent totalement, les cas d'Alphas anciennement Omégas se réduisent de plus en plus, et l'émergence d'une troisième dynamique, reconnue par la société. "

Ses cheveux balaient les odeurs et les sens. Dans les coins de la pièce, les fantômes, pales souvenirs des âmes originelles, s'agitent en silence.

"Maintenant, Sam, je te pose une question. Une simple question. Pourquoi les thêtas existent-ils, redécouverts depuis peu, si mon Arthur les avaient scellés ? Hm ?

\- Le sceau s'est détérioré avec sa mort, admet le Winchester, dans un souffle.

\- Exactement. "

L'heure avance, mais ni Sam ni la jeune dame ne s'en rend compte. De toute manière, dans une pièce close, rien ne passe : ni la lumière du ciel, ni les battements des aiguilles d'une montre ou d'une pendule.

"Un sceau de cette force, ancrée dans le code humain, se nourrit de l'homme l'ayant scellé. Mais le poète était intelligent. Il savait que j'étais là. Depuis le début, il le savait. Et j'étais lui, pas vrai ? J'étais son oeuvre, l'ancien moule de son âme déposé par l'Ange pour le sauvegarder.  
Alors, pour ne pas mourir à dix-sept ans, il m'a utilisée en temps que pilier. "

Mélanie ne bouge plus, désormais.

" J'ai besoin de toi, Sam. Ca aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça sera toi. Il faut que le sceau soit renouvelé. Il faut que le travail mis en place par mon double n'ait pas été fait en vain.

Il faut que tu acceptes de devenir le cinquième pilier. "

**~O~**

Dean conduit vite, dans le brouillard qui entoure la ville comme un foulard étouffant. Il conduit vite, sans vraiment savoir. Castiel regarde l'écran de son téléphone, où le traqueur du téléphone de Sam leur indique un immeuble - on l'avait dit, que les nouvelles technologies vous traquaient partout. Il n'empêche que, dans ce cas-là, c'est bien pratique - .  
Derrière, il y a une lame qui danse, au rythme des virages.

_Pourvu qu'on arrive à temps. _

Pourquoi qu'on y arrive, surtout.

**~O~**

"Et mourir jeune ?

\- Quelqu'un _doit_ supporter le sort. Les âmes... Elles ont tendance à s'effilocher. Regarde. " Le geste vers les hommes et femmes, morts, dans chaque coin, les englobe dans un pan d'éternité auquel ils n'ont sans doute pas voulu assister.  
Eternel ne veut et ne voudra jamais dire éternel.

"J'ai dû changer mes compagnons déjà cinq fois, au cours des années. A chaque fois que le sort menaçait de rompre. Mais maintenant, je le vois. Ce ne sont pas eux.  
C'est moi. "

Elle lève une main à hauteur de son visage. De là provient la lumière de la pièce : elle semble faite de rais luminescents qui, doucement, s'éteignent au rythme de ses respirations. "Le rôle perdure, mais le porteur meurt. Sam. "

Sam sait résister.

"Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui, tu me l'as dit. Alors pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, justement. "

Les mains sur ses épaules, elle s'assoit sur ses cuisses, calmement. "Ne veux-tu pas te débarrasser de tout ça, Sam ? Ne veux-tu pas être libéré des évanouissements, des vas et viens entre les dynamiques ? Ca va s'empirer tu sais. Devenir un cauchemar, petit à petit. "

Les liens tombent. Sans doute les a-t-elle détruits, d'un simple mouvement. "Nous sommes un peu tout, nous sommes sans doute rien. Mais nous sommes liés à l'Humanité. " fait-elle remarquer. " Tu verras. C'est intéressant.

\- Sauf que. " L'homme la repousse, pour se lever, pudiquement. " Je n'ai pas la vie éternelle.

\- Quand l'heure viendra, je pense que l'Ange viendra te donner un double. Un double, sans doute pire que moi, que tu pourras utiliser. "

Mélanie hausse les épaules.

"Et même s'il ne vient pas... Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un. Je t'ai bien trouvé, toi."

**~O~**

La porte s'ouvre dans un coup de feu. De toute manière, l'immeuble est presque détruit. Plus rien n'a d'importance, mis à part la bulle d'éternité qui englobe doucement toute la chambre.

"Sam ! "

Dean qui court. Une lame d'acier, bénie et trempée dans les larmes d'un ange déchu - on ne peut pas faire plus gothique que l'acier céleste - qui tourbillonne dans les airs et vers le couple.  
Mélanie qui ne bouge pas. Le coup la traverse comme s'il n'avait jamais été. Ou comme si elle n'était, déjà, plus là.

" Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ton frère, commente-t-elle. Non, non, il ne m'intéresse pas. "

Bill se met à bouger. C'est silencieux, légèrement visqueux et glauque. Dean, sans s'en rendre compte, se retrouve dos au mur, plaqué par un homme noyé aux yeux vides.

Castiel ne bouge pas. Il regarde Sam, puis son amant, la lame au sol et l'esprit.

Le monde est fini.

Il avance calmement, posant une main sur l'épaule de Mélanie. Sa Grâce fait briller ses yeux, et des mots sortent de sa bouche.  
Peut-être que ça marchera.

"Autant je t'apprécierai presque, Sam, autant l'ange là me semble stupide. Et ton frère... Je me suis déjà prononcée."

Ledit ange recule, de force, repoussé par l'incompréhension de ne pas pouvoir régler cela.. Et aussi peut-être par le jeune homme gelé qui le tire vers l'autre coin de la salle.

Mélanie hausse les épaules. "Bien. Est-ce que, maintenant, nous pouvons finir ? J'ai une idée ! Si je les tue, tu accepteras ? Hm ? "

Sam regarde autour, désespéré. C'est donc comme ça qu'ils vont finir ? Sur une chasse quasiment ordinaire, pour préserver un pseudo ordre dans l'Humanité ? Partir dans un coup d'éclat, oui.

Mais partir pour cette cause là, Sam n'y croit pas.

" Comment je fais ? "

**~O~**

Mélanie place une lame dans la main du jeune. Une lame brillante, gravée de symboles angéliques. Elle reflète la jeune femme mourante, et quelques mots dansent sur la garde. Le Winchester la fait tourner entre ses doigts.

"Acceptes-tu, Sam, d'être membre du cercle ? "

Il hésite. La jeune femme est si proche. Si fine. Et il voit bien qu'elle lutte. Il voit qu'elle va s'effilocher dans peu de secondes, s'étioler comme un nuage dans le vent. Qu'elle lutte pour maintenir un peu d'équilibre.

Mais la société évolue.  
La société change, elle accepte et rejette pour peu de temps. Avec du travail, avec des mouvements... Avec tout. Avec rien, et même avec quelques-uns, le monde auquel le poète avait voulu se soustraire n'existe plus.

Alors il faut lui donner sa chance.

Le brun ne répond pas. La lame qu'il a en main plonge au coeur de l'esprit. Ses yeux s'illuminent, violemment, d'un pourpre qui vire au violet incandescent.

Elle explose doucement, comme un rêve qui s'épanouirait dans la réalité pendant une seconde, même pas.

Elle explose doucement, et avec elle le sceau se brise. Des mots s'envolent, peuplant la pièce, pendant un instant, de rimes brillantes qui rient et dansent, libres de ne plus retenir les instables génies et les souvenirs d'une époque révolue.

Elle explose pour que le monde ait une seconde chance.

**~O~**

"Il faudra que tu m'expliques, Sam."

Le matin est venu. Tout ressemble à un mauvais rêve désormais, rien de plus. Un mauvais rêve, imaginé par un fou de poésie, une cuite et un livre ouvert entre deux cadavres de textes avortés.

"Une prochaine fois, Dean. Je veux juste... Dormir."

Habillé, le cadet jette un regard à la chambre. Débarrassée de tout ce qui l'encombrait, les fantômes évanouis et Mélanie souvenir parmi les souvenirs, elle ressemble à toutes les chambres : trop propre, trop vide, sans personne pour peupler le lit.  
Et pourtant, Sam sourit. Castiel est là, dans un coin. A relire, perplexe, un vieux livre trouvé dans une table de nuit.

"Eh, Sammy." Dean l'interpelle, doucement. Après un soupir, celui-ci répond :

"Quoi ?

\- Comment tu as fait ? Pour t'en débarasser je veux dire ?"

Le plus jeune hausse les épaules.  
"J'avais une lame. J'ai donné un coup.

\- Le seul moyen de s'en débarasser, à part la bénédiction de Cas qui n'a pas marchée, c'était pour une personne au coeur brisé trois fois de poignarder l'être bou-..."  
Il le dévisage. Au fond des prunelles vertes de son grand frère, Sam voit danser la douleur. Le regret.  
Et l'amour fraternel, cette étincelle qui dit 'je suis là. Excuse-moi.'

"Jess. Ruby... C'est ça, hein ? C'est à cause d'elles ? Le coeur brisé par la mort et la trahison."

Sam hoche la tête. Leurs noms évoque des souvenirs douloureux. Mais mieux vaut maintenant qu'avant.

"Et le coeur déjà pris, c'était Amelia ?"

Sam ne répond pas. Ses yeux se sont posés sur Castiel, et, l'espace d'un instant, il se demande si son frère, à son hésitation, comprendra. Il voit la marque au creux de son cou, et son coeur se brise une nouvelle fois.

" Oui, c'est ça."


End file.
